The Good worth fighting for
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Born under the stars of Rivendell Elena decided to become an adventurer. Will she join the unlikely Fellowship to fight down evil? And will two lone hearts connect? (This is a Boromir x OC pairing)
1. As the stars look down in witness

**This is my first story set completely on "Lord of the Rings" and I hope you enjoy it! **

**The first chapter will be a bit of a background story of the OC which will appear in the second chapter! **

**Like always I am happy to read what you think! Feel free to fav and follow my story! **

**And now: Have fun **

* * *

The evening was warm; surprisingly warm for a mid-autumn evening in the plains of Enedwaith. The small village situated in a hollow close to the river Gwathló which was also called Greyflood, lay isolated and silent beneath the harvest moon.

A lone tomcat was lurking in the shadows, waiting for its prey. Unaware of the furry predator, a rat crawled out of its hiding place and sniffed the air, inhaled it greedily like a prisoner who had been locked away in a dungeon for too long.

The pain was quick and sharp as the claws dug into its flesh like four pairs of daggers. Proud about his successful hunt, the cat was about to carry its trophy home when all of a sudden a claw-like hand grabbed its neck. A loud, painful cry waved through the air before it died down with a snap of its neck.

* * *

Warm fire flickered in the hearth and just like every evening, Erik returned home just to find his beloved wife Helena in front of the fireplace with a book in her hand. Her long, golden hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and her amber colored eyes were fixed on the text. She didn't seem to notice his presence and so he leaned against the doorframe and watched her with an affectionate smile on his lips.

"I know that you are watching me," she suddenly said amused and looked up at him with an ever so lovely smile as well.

He chuckled and approached the sofa. "Do you have eyes on your back?"

"I better do. Once our baby arrived I need to have my eyes everywhere," she replied and stroked gently over her grown belly. Two moons ago the healer had told them she is with child and since that day she felt her body changing; but not just her body, but also her inner self. Her maternal feelings were growing with each passing day and she swore to herself that she would protect her baby like a lioness her cub.

He knelt down in front of her and placed his ear against her belly. Her hands combed tenderly through his short, raven-black hair. "What do you think? Will it be a boy or a girl?" he whispered.

"I don't care about that, Erik. All I want is that it's healthy and safe. And I'm certain we will be able to give our child the best life in this town. The gap of Rohan is just a few days ride from here. No evil will be able to pass through and there is also Isengard. The White Wizard is the highest of his order and will be able to protect these lands, too," she said and cupped his cheeks to pull him up into a meaningful kiss.

She winced when suddenly a loud, painful cry waved through the air outside. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Fear crept up in her eyes and she tried to get up, but he pushed her down again and placed his finger on his lips signaling her to stay quiet.

Silently he sneaked back to the front door and peeked out of the window next to it. First thing he could see was fire. Part of the town was on fire, black smoke rose into the sky and people ran along the main road screaming for their lives. Amidst the chaos he saw them. Ugly, dirty creatures slaughtering men and taking women as hostages.

"Erik—what's happening?" Helena asked frightened once he returned to the living room where he immediately put the fire out and closed the curtains. "Erik, what is the matter?"

"Orcs—"he simply replied and saw her eyes widen in panic, her hand lay protectively on her belly.

"B—but why? How? Where did they come from?" she asked in disbelief and got up. She followed him into their bedroom where he began packing some of their belongings into two bags. "Erik, what are you doing?"

"Stay calm, my love. We will get out of here, I promise. Nothing will harm you or the baby," he said and took her hand. Together they ran down again and into the kitchen where he lifted some of the wooden boards of the floor up, revealing a hideout. "Come, we take the tunnel," he said and helped her down before he jumped after her, pulling the boards back in place as best as he could.

The small tunnel was dark and muddy and for the first time Erik felt relieved that he had built that small tunnel a while ago, just in case. A case he had hoped would never come and now he had to fly with his pregnant wife. She was still seven moons away from giving birth, but where should they go? Where would they find shelter if the plains were now riddled by orcs?

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, they reached the end of the tunnel. Carefully he lifted the small round door up and peeked outside, his eyes slowly adapting to the darkness. Just a few miles away he saw their hometown burning to the ground and still cries of terror rang through the air. That was when he saw them riding away. Orcs astride on their ugly wargs. He counted at least twenty. After another while he finally crawled outside and helped Helena out as well.

"Are you alright?" he whispered and checked her carefully.

She sobbed and nodded weakly. "I'm fine—do you think there are other survivors?"

He sighed heavily and cast another glance to the burning town. "I highly doubt that."

"Erik? Helena?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke up somewhere behind them and made them jump for a second until they breathed out in relief upon seeing their neighbor with his family of five, as well as three other families.

"You made it out, too? Where did they come from?" Erik asked and approached them with Helena right behind.

"I don't know. I only heard a dying cat screaming and knew something is happening. I grabbed my family and ran as fast as we could. But where do we go now? And Helena, you are with child. You cannot walk for very long," he pointed out.

"I will go a thousand miles if I'll be able to rescue my child with that," she straightened herself and watched all of them determined.

"We should follow the river up north. The closer we get to the elvish territory the less likely is the chance to get ambushed by orcs, right?" Davos, one of the neighbor's eldest sons suggested hopefully.

They all nodded in agreement and so the caravan of survivors made their way north along the shore of the Greyflood river, leaving their burning home behind.

* * *

Six moons had passed since they were driven out of their peaceful life and forced to live in the wild, not knowing what the next day might bring. Helena's belly had grown a lot more which made it even more difficult for her to walk now that she was only one moon away from giving birth to her child. And yet she was proud of herself and of her husband that they had managed to survive even through the winter. She was certain that her child would be a strong survivor someday, too.

She had no idea where exactly they were, but the landscape was rich of green grass and speckled with several rocks and boulders. Not far ahead a patch of forest lay quietly before them and they decided to set their camp for the night. While Davos and his brothers started making a fire, Helena lowered down on the soft grass and drank eagerly from the water skin Erik handed her.

It was twilight already and the air was fresh and alive with fireflies. Erik lowered down behind her and pulled her against his chest, his hands joining hers on top of her belly.

"I am so proud of you, my love," he whispered and pressed his lips into her hair.

"I told you I would protect our child," she smiled and sighed contently while she watched the rising moon slowly making his way up the horizon. Soon, most of them fell asleep while Erik had volunteered to take the first night watch. He cradled Helena in his arms and stroked through her hair while his gaze drifted along the plains, alit by the pale light of the moon.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he made out a movement between the trees just a few feet ahead. Tensing immediately, he felt Helena stir and opening her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she whispered and saw him staring into the darkness.

"There is something out there," he whispered and got up, pulling her with him. Quietly they started waking the camp. All of them were highly alerted and grabbed some stones and branches in hope to protect themselves with these.

A loud screech rang through the night sky and with high speed a group of orcs astride on wargs approached them, breaking out of the shadows of the forest. Children screamed and tried to flee just to be cut down by the evil creatures.

"Erik! Run!" Helena cried out and moved away from the camp, Erik behind her trying to hit one of the orcs with the branch he was holding. The creature chuckled diabolically and threw its dagger at him. The foul blade dug deep into his shoulder and he stumbled for a moment, falling on his knees.

"No!" Helena stopped and stared at her husband, the Orc still approaching with a dark grin on its lips. Her eyes scanned the ground, tried to find a rock or something else she could threw when out of a sudden an arrow flew past her and the sound of many hooves filled the air around her. The orc that had wounded Erik dropped dead from the warg. The furry beast snarled and jumped at Erik, knocked him onto his back and snapped at him but was slain by one of the riders before it could wound Erik any further. Helena cried and dropped onto her knees and crawled along the grass towards her bleeding husband. His breath came fast and erratically, blood dropped from his mouth.

"Erik, please, don't give up," she whispered and cried, her head placed on his chest.

"He—Helena—"he breathed and reached for her face, cupping her cheek. Weakly he smiled at her before a cough built up in his throat, covering her face with a dash of his blood. She didn't care, she simply smiled down at him.

"I'm here, my love. I'm here and you will be fine again," she whispered and pressed her lips on his for a moment for a quick and tender kiss.

Sweat covered his forehead, his hand dropped to the ground again. "Tell—tell her that I love her—"

Burning tears were filling her eyes. "Who?"

"Our—our—daughter—"he breathed before his head rolled to the side.

She stared at him, shook him, and cried his name until she finally broke down on him.

* * *

The pain was excruciating the next time she opened her eyes. She stared up at an open ceiling, revealing the indigo sky with myriads of stars looking down at her like silent guardians.

She cried out again as another wave of pain rolled through her abdomen and finally she looked around. "Who are you?" she breathed in confusion as she looked into the beautiful face of a woman. An elf, this was clearly an elf, Helena thought.

"I am here to help you," she replied calmly. "You must be strong. Your baby is about to come."

Helena's eyes grew wider and she shook her head strictly. "No—no, it is too soon! It is one moon too soon!" she cried and tried to get up but was gently forced down by another pair of strong hands.

"You have to fight now. Your body is weak, but you have to be strong for your baby. Do you think you can do that?" a calm, soothing voice spoke up next to her and she looked up into the warm eyes of a dark-haired elf. He looked elegant and she could feel her body relaxing a little. She sobbed and finally nodded.

A small smile curled his lips and he placed a cup against her lips filled with a golden liquid. "Drink this now. It will give you strength and numb the pain."

She drank eagerly and dropped her head back into the soft pillow, staring at the stars again. "Erik—"she whispered and tears rolled down her cheeks. "He should be here—"

"You have to do it without him now," the elf replied and placed his hand on her belly. "You have to start pushing now."

She sobbed again and inhaled deeply. With each push she felt the strength leaving her body more and more. Her heartbeat slowed down with each passing minute. Suddenly the air was filled with another loud cry. The cry of a new life.

Helena weakly looked down and saw the elf wrapping a tiny bundle into a white cloth. He smiled at her as she reached for it. Carefully he placed the bundle into her arms. A weak cry of joy left her throat as she looked down at the blonde girl. A girl—before the spirit of life had left his body forever Erik had known they would have a daughter.

Her vision became blurry, breathing started to become complicated. She felt more and more warm liquid leaving her body. The elf maid tried to stop it with wet cloths, but to no effect.

"What will be her name?" the dark haired elf asked her and stroked gently over Helena's head to calm her down a bit, trying to take the fear of dying from her.

With one last deep breath she managed to say a name before she drifted into eternal sleep.

"Elena."


	2. The World we live in

**Sorry for the little delay, but my laptop decided to update something without asking me and so I had to write that whole chapter again. Actually, that was good so I could change a few things here and there. The beginning will be quite movie-verse!**

**I hope you enjoy it and if so, please leave a review! ^^ **

**And now…have fun! **

* * *

With a quiet squeak, the wooden carriage stopped in front of a small fence surrounding a beautiful front garden. Gandalf looked up and smiled. It seemed to him as if nothing had changed since the last time he had been in Hobbiton. There was still the same hobbit hole with its round, green front door and the little bench situated next to the flight of stairs.

An amused smiled curled the wizard's lips as he climbed from his carriage and read the sign that had been fastened on the gate.

"No admittance except on party business," he chuckled and shook his head while he strode towards the door of Bag End. Loudly, he knocked against it with his staff.

He had already expected the reaction from inside the house as his old friend called quite annoyed,

"No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!"

It seemed to him like yesterday as Gandalf thought back nearly sixty years ago when he had visited Bilbo with a certain company of dwarves. Truth be told, they had been like a bull at a gate back then.

"And what about very old friends?" he called amused and leaned a bit on his staff.

After a moment of silence, the door finally opened and a wide, merry smile spread on the old hobbit's face as he spotted the wizard.

"Gandalf?"

"Bilbo Baggins!" the wizard chuckled and dropped onto one knee to embrace his old friend. He placed his hands on Bilbo's shoulder and examined him carefully. "It's good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old, who would believe it! And you haven't aged a day!"

That was a fact that made him feel a bit uncomfortable and yet he laughed and followed Bilbo into his house. After the hobbit had offered him all his delicacies which Gandalf denied eagerly, the wizard lowered down at the dining table. With an amused twinkle in his eyes he watched how Bilbo hid quickly as another knock sounded from the door.

"I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace," he grumbled and approached the table again. "I want to see mountains again—mountains, Gandalf—and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!" he jumped to fetch the kettle from the hearth and poured a cup for the wizard and himself.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then?"

"Yes, yes—it's all inhand. All the arrangement are made," he said and sighed.

"Frodo suspects something," Gandalf replied and watched his old friend carefully.

"Of course he does, he's a Baggins—not some block headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!"

"You will tell him, won't you?"

Bilbo waved dismissively. "Yes, yes."

"He's very fond of you."

Bilbo sighed and turned away to look out of the window again. "I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods and the fields—little rivers. I am old, Gandalf," he cast a glance at the wizard, his eyes a bit teary wet as he added, "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

He started fumbling in his waistcoat pocket. A move Gandalf knew all too well and yet he remained silent, feeling that Bilbo still had more to say even though it seemed to be quite difficult for the Hobbit to admit it. Finally he found his voice again,

"I feel thin—sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday—a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return—in fact, I mean not to."

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Bilbo's birthday. After leaving the ring behind in the Shire, Gandalf had decided to do some research about the ring. Something he should have done way earlier. Many, many years earlier he realized while he sat in the depths of the Citadel of Minas Tirith, flipping through ancient scrolls and books he had piled on a wooden table.

Finally he found something that caught his attention. He shifted and pulled the candle closer to read silently,

"_The year 3434 of the Second Age—here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the ring of power. _

"_It has come to me—the ring of power!_

"_It shall be a heirloom of my Kingdom—all those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the ring—it is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain._

"_The marking upon the band begin to fade—the writing which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell—"_

* * *

The early morning sun slowly rose in the east over the mountains surrounding the valley of Imladris. The air smelled of flowers in full bloom, the beehives were full of sticky honey already trickling out of the combs and the birds sang their songs up in the trees.

"And you are certain?" Lord Elrond asked and strode up a flight of stairs with Gandalf right behind. "Did you see the writing?"

"I did. I rode back to the Shire as fast as I could. I have seen it. Or more like—Frodo had seen it after I pulled the ring out of the fire again. You have to trust me. The weapon of the enemy was hidden for too long. Dark forces are stirring for quite some years. The amount of orcs riddling the landscapes rose even higher since—"

"Yes, I know that," Elrond replied sharply and stopped to turn and look at his friend. "The eye of Sauron is fixed on the ring. He wants it back to gain his full power again. Gandalf, the ring is not safe in the Shire. Not any longer," he placed his hand on the wizard's shoulder.

"That's why I plan to send Frodo to Rivendell. The ring might be safe for a while in this valley," Gandalf smiled lightly at the elf lord who seemed to ponder the wizard's words until he finally nodded.

"The way from the Shire to Rivendell is not the safest anymore. That young hobbit needs company."

"He has company. I will send his gardener with him. Samwise Gamgee."

Elrond chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "His gardener? Gandalf, we are talking about orcs and worse. They cannot just wander the Great East Road with that ring in their bag and without any protection."

They had reached the elf lord's solar. It smelled of paper, flowers and a faint note of rose-scented oil. Gandalf nodded understandingly and sighed. "You are right. They need someone who knows the wild. Send word to her. We will meet in Bree in one week."

* * *

A black stallion kicked dust and earth with its hooves while the wind beat against the rider's face. The sun, a big deep orange orb, stood already low in the sky when the horse slowed down and finally came to a halt on top of a small, grassy hill.

A smile cracked up on her heart-shaped face, bronze colored from all the times she spent outside in the wild. The rider's gaze drifted over the fields of wheat and corn gleaming like a field of molten gold in the slowly setting sun. Bree lay just a few miles ahead, its silhouette more like a shadow in-between the forest that spread across the beautiful landscape.

"Ho, easy boy," Elena mumbled as her horse started snorting and prancing a little. She pushed her forest-green hood over her head, covering her long, golden mane and spurred her horse again. The stallion leaped forward and dashed down the hill until they reached the Great East Road again where she slowed down a bit. She still had no idea what this was all about when a week ago a raven had brought a message to her camp in Amon Sûl. Gandalf, an old friend of her foster father Elrond, wished to speak with her in Bree. She remembered the wizard from her childhood and early youth when his visits to Rivendell had been more frequent than the past few years and yet, this certain matter seemed to be urgent and of high importance that he visited again and asked for her.

It was early evening once she reached the gate of the city. She dismounted her horse and led it along the street until she stopped in front of the wooden sign. "The Prancing Pony," she mumbled. "Well then. Be a good boy and wait for me," she stroked her stallion's neck and tied him outside of the inn. She took her bag and her weapons and entered the building.

Inside the common room was filled with many different guests. High grown and short grown. Hobbits and men. A black cat sat on the counter, eying her suspiciously as she walked past. Carefully, she scanned the room for any sign of the wizard until she smiled and spotted him in the far back of the room smoking his pipe.

"Hiding in shadow and smoke, Gandalf?" she said with a cheeky smile and coughed as she sat down across of him. She waved with her hand to avoid the smoke of his pipe filling her lungs.

"My dear, it is good you made it so quickly," he replied and put his pipe out. Once the smoke had vanished, he leaned forward and placed his hand on hers. "And you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

She chuckled and patted his hands with hers. "And you are still a charmer. But thank you and yes, long time had passed since last I saw you. What problems are you involved in again that you need to talk with me here?"

Her mismatched eyes, green on the left, blue on the right, scanned his face carefully while she waited for his answer. The wizard leaned back again and sighed heavily.

"It's a very long story—"

"Make it short," she smiled and winked at him.

"That is not so easy either. Let's say I am about to send a highly valuable and highly dangerous cargo to Rivendell," he replied warily. He didn't want to speak so openly about it in that location. The dark Lord might have his eyes and ears everywhere.

"And you want me to deliver it?"

He chuckled and clasped his hands. "Not exactly, my dear. I want you to take care of those who do."

"A bodyguard? And who are those who will deliver that certain cargo?" she asked curiously. Gandalf could see he had caught her interest already.

"Two Hobbits. Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. I will send them on their mission in two weeks from now. I want you to be their shadow. They must not know about your presence."

"You expect some trouble on the road, I see," she mumbled.

"That's why I want them to avoid the road. They will take the route through the forest and far away from the Great East Road. And that's why I need you. You are a skilled archer and reader of tracks. You have already protected a lot of caravans before and believe me—this cargo will be different than any of those you ever protected openly. They will come to Bree first. I will meet them here and if not—there is someone else waiting for them."

"Someone else? I am not the only one you hire to protect them?" she asked surprised and leaned her chin on the back of her hand. "Who will be that other one?"

Gandalf chuckled and sipped from his cup of tea. "Oh, you know him quite well, my dear. That is all you need to know for now. So, my question to you is: are you willing to help?"

Elena twirled a lock of hair around her finger and thought about it for a moment. "Fine—I will help you."

He clapped into his hands and smiled brightly and relieved. "I'm glad to hear this. Like I already said they will depart in two weeks from now. Go to the Shire. Frodo lives in Bag End. Once he leaves with Sam I want you to follow them here."

"Yes, I got this. But I have one last question—"

"Everything, my dear," he smiled at her.

"Why is it so important to deliver that certain cargo to Rivendell? If it's so dangerous, why send it there?"

He shifted a bit on his chair and signaled her to lean in closer. Once she was close enough he whispered,

"If we fail—the world we live in will never be the same again."

* * *

**A/N: From now on there will be a lot more Elena once the quest begins! Stay tuned for my next update! **


	3. Overland and Underhill

It was the first time that Elena saw the rolling hills of the Shire with own eyes. Up until this day, she had only read about this part of the world and was very excited to explore its wonders until she would leave again on the next day as the shadow of two hobbits.

The day was still young; the sun had just barely managed to climb over the horizon to paint the sky in a hue of soft pink. Slowly, her horse trotted along the road and over a bridge of solid stone with a little water mill on the other side. The sound of the quietly murmuring river was almost soothingly and Elena smiled upon seeing all those beautiful hobbit holes. Round, flamboyant doors built into the hills with charming front gardens filled with lots of flowers of all different hues.

Even though hobbits were quite a sociable lot, Elena felt eyes following her suspiciously. She had still no idea what that _important_ and _dangerous_ cargo was those two hobbits had to deliver, but better not alerting them by acting suspicious in any way. Even though it was not an all too rare sight that other races crossed the Shire from time to time, but that were mostly dwarves. The race of men was not a usual sight in these parts and so she decided to search a tavern to spend the day with cold mead, a warm supper and a bed. She'd need some good amount of sleep throughout the day so she would be able to get up very early the next morning to keep an eye on Bag End. That's where Gandalf had told her Frodo Baggins would live.

_Baggins._

Somewhere deep in the back of her mind, that name rang a bell. But no matter how hard she tried to remember what it was, it was without avail. She dismounted her horse, Skydancer, and led him towards a rather small house with a sign hanging at the front. It showed a green dragon. Elena smiled and tied Skydancer outside at a post, took the few bits of luggage she had which was actually just a satchel and a small bag as well as her weapons.

She inhaled the fresh morning air deeply before she finally opened the door to the inn. Her gaze drifted along the common room and found it rather empty.

'_It sure is,'_ she thought. '_It's still quite early.'_

Two elder hobbits sat close to the window, both deep in their own thoughts. The barmaid, a young hobbit lady with curly golden hair and a beautiful dress, stood behind the counter and washed some beer mugs. She looked up as Elena stepped closer.

"Oh, good morning, miss. You seem to be one of those travellers frequenting the roads quite a lot these past weeks," she said with a cheerful smile that showed not the slightest hint of suspicion. She placed the dishtowel down and watched her curiously.

"Yes, I am just passing through and need a place to get some sleep before I leave again early on the morrow," Elena replied and rummaged in her satchel. She revealed a bag of coins and dropped it onto the counter. "I think that should do for a warm bed and a good meal."

"You are a lucky traveller. Though we only have one room for rent, but it's unoccupied since earlier this morning. Come, I'll show it to you," she surrounded the counter and signaled her to follow her into the back of the building.

"My name is Rose, and if you need anything else just let me know," she said with a smile and pushed the door open. It was, of course, a rather small room, mainly made for smaller folk, but for some hours that shall do.

"Thank you, Rose. I'll just store my belongings and return to the common room in a minute. Please, be so kind and fill a mug of cold mead and a plate with some of you delicacies," Elena said with a smile on her lips, her head still hidden under her hood.

Rose nodded and left, her bare feet tapping on the wooden floor. Elena chuckled and placed her luggage on the bed. She hung her bow and the quiver at the peg on the wall. She lifted her tunic and unsheathed the dagger from her waist, flipped it once in the air and placed it on the table next to the bed. She wouldn't need those weapons close at hand now. The Shire seemed to be still the safest and most peaceful place in whole Middle earth.

'_Except my home, of course,'_ she thought and smiled while her mind drifted back to Rivendell. She had been away for quite a while now, three months, and she couldn't wait to see her family and friends again. She knew, of course, that Lord Elrond was not her actual father and Arwen not her sister, but blood-relation didn't matter to her that much. They were the only family she had ever known and she would always call them her father and sister. Elrond had told her what had happened to her real parents and she was proud of her mother and her father for how far they had come and how strong they had been.

She sighed and decided to return to the common room. According to the volume of the voices there seemed to be some more guests by now. She stepped out of the short hallway and into the common room again where she immediately spotted another group of elder hobbits as well as two younger ones. She examined them carefully and snapped out of her thoughts as Rose nudged her arm.

"Chose a table and I'll serve you," she said with a smile and Elena nodded. She lowered down at the table quite in the back of the room, close to the window, and cast a glance outside where she watched Skydancer browsing the juicy grass.

"There you go," Rose's voice pulled her back again as she placed the mug of beer and a plate in front of her. "I hope you like it. Call me if you need more," and with that she hurried to one of the other tables.

Elena sipped from the mead; the cold liquid ran down her throat and refreshed her a lot. She picked up a grape and a piece of cheese and munched it with a smile on her lips.

"I still don't think I'm ready, Mister Frodo," a hushed voice suddenly reached her ear.

_Frodo!_

She cast a glance around the room and finally spotted the two young hobbits again. One of them seemed to be highly excited about something. He drove his hand through his thick, curly blonde hair and leaned in closer to his friend who was rather small with thick, curly dark hair.

'_What a coincidence,' _she smiled lightly. _'Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee right there. Let's see if I can catch a bit more of their conversation.'_

Carefully she shifted a bit until she caught some bit of their talking.

"I promised him to leave tomorrow, Sam. And you will come with me. Or do you want to be turned into a rabbit?" Frodo whispered teasingly and earned a fearful look from Sam.

"N-no, I don't want to be turned into a rabbit. Not the slightest. I just don't understand why we have to risk so much for one tiny golden ring—"

"Sshh," Frodo placed his finger against his own lips and cast a wary glance around the room. Elena had lowered her face quickly, picking up some cheese and examining it for a second before pushing it into her mouth. Her eyes were the only part of her body moving as she looked up for a second. Frodo had already turned back to his friend and whispered,

"You cannot just talk about this here. We don't know what dangerous people are after us. Gandalf had just said that _it_ is not safe in the Shire anymore. And now let's just enjoy our last tasty mead and you better take another good look at Rosie. You might not see her for a while," he said amused and sipped from his drink.

Elena saw that blonde hobbit blush heavily while his fingers fumbled nervously with a button on his vest. She hid a smile and got up, pulling her hood deeper into her face and strode quietly along the room and left for bed. She had heard enough for now. She now knew who she was about to follow and protect the upcoming weeks. And yet, just like Sam had mentioned as well, she did not quite understand what kind of ring they had to deliver.

She shrugged, kicked off her boots and dropped down onto the soft bed. With a content sigh she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Since the break of dawn, Elena followed them already. After she had left the Green Dragon she had sent Skydancer back home to Rivendell. She knew the only way to act as a shadow was to travel silent and light. A horse, a wild one like her brave stallion, would only give her away.

She had to admit, those two little fellows were quite good walkers and not even the fatter one complained too much about the long way they had already walked. Elena was not far behind them, hiding in the high grass and moving without making too much sound.

Finally, after several hours, they reached a field with many different crops. Frodo was out of sight and with a terrified look on his face, Sam turned in all directions calling his friend's name loudly. Elena ducked just in time; her golden hair gave her enough cover in the field of wheat. She peeked up and frowned. Both Hobbits were gone.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," she groaned and ran along the field when suddenly a commotion came from somewhere between the crops. She drew her dagger and tried to locate from where the noises came. Carefully she sneaked closer and spied between the crops. Her eyes grew wide in surprise upon seeing not two but four hobbits right in front of her. She retreated silently and scratched her head in confusion. Gandalf had said she had to take care of two. Now there were four and she had the strange feeling they would stick together from now on. She rolled her eyes, her head spun around as she heard the loud barking of dogs and a furious voice, probably the owner of the farm, rang through the air. The hobbits were highly alerted and started grabbing everything they could find: carrots, cabbage and different other vegetables and ran. Elena waited a second before she followed them.

"I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots!"

"And some cabbages—and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushroom the week before!"

"Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting!"

Elena shook her head in amused disbelief about that lot. Suddenly the hobbits vanished from her sight again as they tumbled down a bank and onto the dark, wooded road.

'_Oh no, not the road,'_ Elena ran and jumped down a few feet away from them. The hobbits were too occupied with themselves that they did not see the blonde girl vanishing between the trees. A flock of crows rose from top of a tree nearby upon hearing the rustling of leaves on the ground. Her eyes were fixed on Frodo who wandered a bit apart from the rest while they picked up several wild mushrooms. According to the look on his face he felt just as uncomfortable to be on the road as she did and Elena prayed silently he would be able to lure them all off the road when suddenly the leaves on the road whirled up disturbed by a sudden gush of wind.

That was when she heard it; her heart seemed to freeze in her chest. The sound of hooves hung in the air, drawing closer. The wind brought a high-pitched shriek with him. Her gaze drifted back to Frodo while her hand reached back. She took her bow and an arrow and waited.

"I think we should get off the road," Frodo suddenly turned and ran back to his friends. "Get off the road!" he called more urgently and together the four hobbits hurried off the road and hid under a mossy log at the side of the road. Elena couldn't see them from her position and was about to shift a bit but froze again as she heard the sound of hooves very close now. She ducked and remained silent like the shadow she was.

That was when she saw him. Or it. She couldn't really say what it was, but one thing was for sure. This creature mounted on top of a sinister black horse with eyes as red as burning coals was dangerous. And it seemed as if it was looking for someone. Or something.

'_Or both,'_ Elena thought and tried to cast a glance to the spot where the hobbits were still hiding. Suddenly the dark, hooded creature slid off its horse and leaned over the mossy log. It stared out into the wood. Elena shifted silently, desperately trying not to make any sound until she finally got a perfect view of the four hobbits. One wrong move of them and the creature would catch them and only the gods may know what would happen to them. With a frown she watched Frodo moving his hand into his vest-pocket, revealing something small out of it. It looked like a ring. The ring he was about to deliver, that was for sure.

'_Oh no, you won't do that! I promised to take care of you and you won't risk your own little live now!'_ she thought grimly, nocked an arrow and shot it into the opposite direction. In the same moment, one of the hobbits threw a bag of vegetables into the same direction. The hooded creature shrieked loudly and mounted its horse. With high speed it rode off into the direction, attracted by the noise.

Elena panted heavily and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. The little hairs on the back of her neck rose when she thought back to that horrible sound of the creature and how close it was already. She steadied her breath as she heard the hobbits again.

"What was that, Frodo?"

"I don't know, Merry—" Frodo replied seemingly shocked about the current events. He seemed to know, just as Elena, that the creature was still on their heels and just distracted for a little frame of time. "We have to move on, let's go."

They hurried through the trees until nightfall, the ground beneath their naked feet was muddy and cold. Here and there they stopped and peeked around a tree, making sure that no creature was around.

"Will you tell us now what's wrong?" Merry asked and stopped in front of Frodo. He watched him intently, expecting an answer right now. Frodo seemed to be at a loss of words and Elena could understand him very well. She wished she could go and ask Elrond about that. He would know what this was all about. That was the reason why they were on their way to Rivendell. She sighed and held her breath for a second, certain that she had heard a rustling somewhere between the trees. She took her bow again and cast a glance around the darkness, trying to make out a shadow or something but everything was quiet again except for the hobbits.

"That black rider was looking for something—or someone—Frodo?" Merry pressed on, desperately trying to get an answer from his young friend.

"Get down!" Sam suddenly hissed and the hobbits dropped onto the ground one by one. Elena peeked around the tree and spotted what Sam had just seen as well. A black rider not that far from them loomed against the skyline like a predator on his hunt. Which was actually quite accurate, she thought. Her heart was banging rapidly in her chest until the rider turned and rode off into the darkness again. She breathed out relieved, hadn't even been aware that she had hold her breath.

"I have to leave the Shire—Sam and I must go to Bree," Frodo finally found his voice again.

Merry watched him wordlessly for a moment, realizing that his friend seemed to be in some deep trouble. He thought and finally his face lightened up. "Right—Buckleberry Ferry—follow me!"

They were about to leave when suddenly, out of nowhere, a black rider appeared right in front of them astride on its evil horse. The hobbits screamed in shock and turned, running through the forest with Merry in the lead.

Elena nocked and arrow and shot it but missed. She cursed under her breath and stepped out from behind her hiding place and raced after them. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw more than one rider on the heels of the hobbits. She counted four. Four riders. Four hobbits. She growled and sped up a bit, trying not to trip and fall.

Fog hung in the air the closer they came to the river. Merry, Pippin and Sam ran across the wharf and tumbled onto the wooden ferry. Sam look up in shock, realizing that Frodo was still missing.

"Frodo!" he called loudly.

The riders came closer and closer while Frodo ran towards the ferry. Elena had no other choice. She knew if those hobbits were on the ferry they might be safe until the other side of the river and maybe even find their way to Bree by themselves for it was not too far from there anymore. She had to do something even though it might be a suicidal idea.

She nocked an arrow and shot it, hitting one of the horses in the backside. It screamed and reared up. The riders stopped as Elena cried loudly,

"Hey, you dirty rats! Try get someone of your size!"

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Frodo finally tumbling onto the ferry. The hobbits were safe. Her work was done for now. She sheathed her bow onto her back again and wished to have Skydancer with her before she bolted off into the night, the black riders following her with loud, horrible screeches.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter and sorry for that little cliffhanger but I try to update as soon as possible again! **

**Like always, I'd loooove to read what you think. So don't hesitate to drop some nice words into the review box. Each review makes me incredibly happy! **


	4. Nosse means family

**First of all: Thank you so, so much for all those wonderful reviews so far! I am happy to read that you enjoy this story so keep the reviews coming, my lovely readers! **

**This chapter will be a bit of a ride! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

The rain still poured down on her while Elena plowed on through the bushes and trees; her breath came hard and heavy and mingled with the diabolic grunting of the black horses still on her heels.

She ducked under a low-hanging limb and nearly lost her footing, but managed to grab another branch and steadied herself again. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder, aware that only two riders were behind her. Panic crept up in her and the ice-cold hand of fright closed around her heart again. Where were the other two riders? Would they jump out of the bushes in front of her or, even worse, did those two leave and headed after the hobbits instead?

She pushed these thoughts aside and scrambled down a steep cut. It gave her the chance to put a bit more distance between her and her persecutors. Desperately she cast a glance along the path, tried to find a place to hide. Her head snapped to the side again when the sound of hooves on muddy ground reached her ears yet again. Elena ran deeper into the forest until she saw no other way out of that situation and so she jumped up, grabbed one thick branch of a huge pine tree and climbed up until she was out of those hooded creatures reach. She clasped the branch she was sitting on with her legs and grabbed the trunk of the tree to prevent from falling.

"Now you're not so eager to come and get me, right? Afraid of heights you evil weasels?" she called triumphantly while her body slowly came down from its high. The adrenaline that was pumping through her veins vanished and she leaned her head against the trunk, still heavily panting.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the two creatures screeched loudly, as if they were both in pain _and_ highly excited at the same time. They reared their horses and galloped into the night. Elena frowned and stared after them until they were completely out of sight.

She waited a while before she decided it would be safe to climb down again. She pushed her hood back and ruffled her sweaty, long blonde mane a bit; she enjoyed the cold rain on her head and climbed back up the steep cut she had taken earlier and cast a glance along the forest. The night was silent again; the only sound that reached her ear was the faint _shu hu_ of a brown owl somewhere above her in the crown of a tree.

Whatever these riders attracted to the hobbits, Elena was certain these four little men were not in safety. Not even if they had reached Bree already. Something had happened that had drawn her two chasers away from her. And if she had seen it right, they had taken the way to the Brandywine Bridge.

And that was the way she took as well, silently praying the hobbits had reached the Prancing Pony and with that their next guardian. Whoever that might be.

* * *

The common room of the _Prancing Pony_ was dimly lit and crowded by big folk, hobbits and even a couple of dwarves. It was too crowded and too noisy for Frodo's liking. He, Sam, Merry and Pippin were sitting at one of the tables near the wall. They wanted to remain quiet and unsuspicious; though Sam kept casting some nervous glances around the room.

"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come," Frodo whispered determined, though he was not so certain at all. He had expected that Gandalf would be waiting for them in Bree, but the owner of the inn hadn't seen the wizard for at least six month anymore.

Even though Gandalf had mentioned he might not come and send someone else instead, it made him feel more than uncomfortable. He didn't even know who that mysterious stranger would be. Finally, Merry stopped his train of thoughts when he returned from the bar and bumped a very large mug of beer on the wooden table with a bright grin on his face.

"What's that?" Pippin asked with an amazed twinkle in his eyes.

"This, my friend, is a pint."

Pippin's jaw dropped slightly open for a second. "It comes in pints? I'm getting one!"

He rose unsteadily to his feet and headed to the bar to get a mug for him as well.

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam called after him, but the young hobbit did not listen. Sam could not get rid of the feeling of being watched and so his gaze drifted around again, his whole body tensed a bit. That was when he spotted him; a brooding stranger who sat alone at one of the tables in the far corner of the room, smoking a long stemmed pipe and peering from beneath his travel stained hood with his gleaming eyes.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived," he whispered to Frodo and signaled him with a short nod whom he was referring to. Frodo's gaze drifted to the stranger and stopped the barkeeper who was carrying some mugs past their table.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" he asked quietly.

Butterbur, the owner of the inn, looked over at the stranger for a second. "He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider."

Frodo nodded dismissively and the barkeeper left them alone again. "Strider," the young hobbit whispered to himself, his fingers started nervously toying with the ring beneath the table. He suddenly felt quite unwell, sweat ran down his brow and the sound of his rushing blood filled his ears. Or was it the ring making that strange humming sound? No, that was impossible. And did someone just say his name? Whispered it in a creepy way into his ear? Suddenly he winced and looked up towards the bar where he spotted Pippin with some strangers.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins! He's over there!"

Frodo leaped to his feet and pushed his way through the crowd towards the bar, eager to stop Pippin from talking too much.

"Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side—if you follow me," Pippin continued quite loudly now. Frodo grabbed him by his sleeve which causes him to spill a bit of his beer.

"Pippin, stop!"

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin protested and pushed his friend away. Frodo stumbled backwards and fell flat on the floor. Much to his horror, the ring slipped out of his hand and he feared it would drop somewhere and vanish from his sight forever. Gandalf would be more than furious if he lost the ring in an inn full of gloomy, dangerous people. He reached up to grab the ring out of the air when suddenly it dropped and slipped onto his stretched finger.

He had no idea what was happening when he found himself in a strange, cold twilight world. He could see the crowd around him moving in slow motion as if something had taken over the control of time. A sharp pain invaded his head and he clutched it, feeling watched by an eye; a great eye, like an evil cat, wreathed in flames.

The young hobbit was more than terrified. He rolled under the table, still desperately trying to pull the ring from his finger. Finally he pulled it off and returned to the real world. He panted heavily but had no time to calm down when suddenly a large hand reached under the table and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him away.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself—Mr. Underhill," the stranger from earlier said pushing him roughly against the wall before he dragged him upstairs to the bedchambers. The stranger pushed him into the hobbit's room.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked fearfully and watched the stranger heading to the window, casting a wary look outside.

"A little more caution from you—that is no trinket you carry," he gestured at Frodo's pocket.

"I carry nothing," the hobbit protested.

A light smile curled the other's lips. "Indeed? I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely—that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?"

The stranger turned and approached him again. "Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Frodo suddenly jumped at the commotion in the corridor, Strider drew his sword when the door burst open and Sam, Merry and Pippin stumbled into the room. Sam lifted his fists, Merry brandished a candlestick and Pippin grabbed a chair.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam growled angrily.

Strider sheathed his sword and smiled lightly again. "You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

* * *

The crashed down gate was the first signal to Elena that something had happened. Emerging from out of the forest she ran towards the broken gate of Bree, desperately hoping the riders hadn't found the hobbits yet.

"Help—"

She stopped and listened.

"Help me—"

The voice came from somewhere near the gate. She turned and cast a glance around when suddenly she spotted a hand under the wooden gate. She gasped and quickly pushed the gate up, revealing a man with blood covered face.

"Oh my—"she breathed and pushed the wood aside and knelt down next to the man. "Can you sit up?" she asked concerned and helped him up once he nodded. His nose seemed to be broken but all in all he seemed to be fine. Elena rummaged in her satchel and revealed a little flask filled with a golden liquid.

"You should drink this. It will bring back the strength and warmth to your body. Trust me," she opened the flask and placed it against his lips. The man drank eagerly and managed to shift a bit so he could lean his back against the wall.

"Th-thank you," he mumbled and reached up to touch his nose but hissed in pain. "Guess I need to see a healer."

She nodded and cast a glance along the street, which was strangely dead. She frowned and turned to look at him again. "What happened to you?" she asked though she already knew the answer. She couldn't say for sure, but she thought she had heard the snorting of horses just down the road somewhere close to the inn.

"I—I can't really say. It happened too fast. I heard the sound of hooves drawing closer and—and I was looking through the peephole to see who was riding so hard in the dead of night. The next thing I knew was the gate crashed down on me and four riders entered the city. Please, tell me—do you know these riders?"

She shook her head. "Can't say I _know_ them, but I have seen them earlier today as well. Dark, gloom and highly dangerous people they are; _if_ they are human at all. I hadn't seen their faces for they are covered under dark hoods. Look, you are the guard of this gate. Did you see four little hobbits enter the city this night?"

He scratched his forehead and nodded. "Yes, there were those four little fellows; came here not long ago. I suppose they went to the Prancing Pony. Why? Are you a friend of them?"

"Kind of that, yes. Look, you should really go see a healer and head back home. Do you think you can walk?" she asked and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Suddenly a loud, high-pitched scream waved through the air and made her skin crawl. She turned and looked down along the road. She had heard this scream several times in that night and so she knew they either had found the hobbits or, and she silently prayed it would be like that, the hobbits had left Bree before those creatures could've found them.

The sound of hooves reached her ears again. She grabbed the man under his arms and helped him get up on his feet. He stumbled a bit and steadied himself against the wall with one hand.

"Be quiet and follow me," said and together they moved into the shadow between the wall and the nearby house.

"What are those creatures?" he whispered and leaned a bit onto her shoulder with one hand while she peeked around the corner. She held her breath once the four black riders raced around the corner and along the muddy road towards the gate. Fast like the wind they dashed past them and vanished into the night again. Elena hadn't seen any sign of the hobbits and was certain the four little men were still alive.

"I honestly have no idea. All I know is that they are hunting my friends and that's why I have to leave you now and go look for them. I hope they are still alive. Do you think you can walk alone to the healer?"

He nodded with a light smile. "I have to thank you, young lady. Without your help they might have trampled me again on their way out. Who knows if I would be alive after that? Thank you for rescuing my life. Whenever you decide to return, come to me and I'll buy you a drink or two," he chuckled despite the pain in his nose.

Elena patted his shoulder gently and sent him a warm smile. "I'll gladly come back one day."

* * *

After the fearsome night which the hobbits had _not_ spent in their own room but in that of Strider, the group had left Bree behind very early in the morning. They marched through an overgrown forest with Sam as the last leading a scrawny pony they had named Bill which was laden with their supplies.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked Strider who was marching ahead of them, his eyes scanning the surrounding warily here and there.

"Into the wild," he replied calmly and moved on, climbing over roots and rocks.

Merry approached Frodo and leaned in closer. "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" he whispered and watched the stranger suspiciously.

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo replied.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam pressed on a little concerned.

Strider came to a halt and cast a glance back at Sam who looked up, fearing he would be beaten to death or anything.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee—to the house of Elrond. Just like Gandalf had wanted to."

That was the moment Sam's eyes lightened up a bit. He stroked over Bill's mane and said excited, "Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're really going to see the elves! And I already thought we wouldn't reach that place at all."

Strider cast another glance around, smiled a little and moved on. They walked several more miles until they reached the windswept moors. That was when the hobbits stopped and unstrapped their bags. Strider turned around in confusion.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked confused.

He frowned. "You've already had it."

Pippin straightened and lifted his chin a bit. "We've had one, yes—but what about Second breakfast?"

Strider stared at him blankly until he finally turned away, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry mumbled.

Pippin followed him. "What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, dinner—he knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry replied and shook his head lightly. Suddenly an apple flew towards him. He deftly caught it and looked up in surprise. Another one was aimed at Pippin who did not react as quickly as his friend and got caught on the forehead by the fruit.

Soon the rain had caught them again, and the sun was already on its way down towards the horizon. Strider knew those hobbits were tired and hungry and so he went to look out for a safe place to make a camp for the night. He found a great oak tree standing on the edge of a little forest area.

"We will camp here for the night. But no fires! We cannot risk the attraction of the Nazgul in open space," he called back and placed his own back beneath the tree which also gave them a bit protection from the rain. The hobbits were more than relieved and dropped their bags and slumped down onto the soft, wet grass. Sam had tightened Bill to the tree and started unfolding their bedrolls.

"I am so hungry. Can't we just roast a few sausages and bacon?" Pippin complained and stared longingly at the bag with their food provisions.

"You won't starve if you eat fruits and vegetables, Master Hobbit," Strider said and grabbed the bag and revealed some tomatoes, carrots and apples. He handed them out and watched them eating still a bit annoyed that there was no meat for them again this night. He grinned and cast another glance into the forest, aware of the rustling of leaves on the ground.

"You stay here," he said and got up. "I will be back quickly. And _no_ fires or else you can see how you defend yourself from those riders," he added with a warning look and stepped into the forest. He stayed in shouting distance of the group and relieved himself against a tree. Once he closed the cords of his pants again he heard a cracking branch somewhere behind him. He chuckled, didn't even care to draw his sword.

"You may be able to hide from the hobbits, but you seem to forget who taught you," he said into the night with a cheeky grin on his face.

He whirled around, aware that she was about to tackle him to the ground just like she always used to do. Elena squeaked and giggled as he pinned her to the ground.

"Let me go, Aragorn," she chuckled and kicked against his shin. He rolled down from her and hissed in pain a bit. He sat up and rubbed his shin, his gaze drifted to her sitting up as well with a cheeky grin on her lips, panting a little. "So it was you Gandalf sent to protect the hobbits from Bree," she stated and nudged his arm playfully.

"Indeed. You did a good job, Elena," he said with a hint of proudness waving in his voice.

She waved at him dismissively. "I hadn't been able to protect them once they had crossed the river."

"What happened at the river?" he asked curiously and got up. He offered her his hand and pulled her up onto her feet again.

"There had been those black riders. They followed them. I had to act quickly and so I shot an arrow at one of them. That gave Frodo some time to reach the ferry and I ran off to draw them away from the hobbits and into the forest again. I was sitting on top of a tree until the two remaining riders screeched and left as if something had called them," she explained and brushed some dirt off her leather armor.

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully. "That must have been the moment when Frodo had slipped the ring onto his finger."

She stepped closer and examined his face. "What kind of ring is that?"

"I cannot tell you now. Not here. We have to return to Rivendell as soon as possible," he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "And now that you are here I'd like to know you are safe. Come with us. Don't travel alone."

"I am used to—"

"Elena, you are brave and strong, but these creatures will get you sooner or later. They will know you helped them and they will catch you and torture you until you tell them where those hobbits are going to. Please, don't be reckless."

She looked into his eyes and finally sighed in defeat. "Fine—how could I refuse my big brother?"

He chuckled and ruffled her golden hair. Ever since they grew up together in the house of Elrond together with Arwen and Elladan and Elrohir, they grew closer and closer and soon they were all just like real siblings; except that Elena wasn't blind and knew exactly that Arwen and Aragorn had deeper, romantically feelings for each other. But to her, Aragorn would always be like a big brother who had taught her so much of the wild and how to move quick and silent like a shadow. He had been her mentor and her most trusted advisor. She would go and talk to him whenever she needed help and he was always glad to give her advices.

"We will always stick together, right?" she said and smiled at him as he nodded comfortingly. He placed his arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Let's go back. I think there are four little men who should finally get to know you," he chuckled and pulled her with him.

Frodo was the first who spotted Strider and the girl. He saw a bow and a quiver with arrows strapped onto her back, dressed in dark green and brown leather armor. Was she some kind of Ranger, too? Or was she a spy of the enemy?

"Who is that?" Pippin was the first to ask and watched her curiously.

Aragorn let go of her. "This, gentlemen, is the reason you are still alive."

The four hobbits exchanged some confused glances before their gazes drifted back to the young woman who grinned cheekily at them.

"What does he mean by that?" Merry asked her.

Elena stepped closer into their camp and tilted her head towards them. "My name is Elena and I was your protector on your way from Hobbiton to the Brandywine river."

Merry got up and approached her. "So it was not an illusion? You were really there drawing the attention of the riders to you?"

She watched him surprised. "You saw me?"

"Well, I thought I saw someone. Actually I thought it was just my imagination and I couldn't see that far anyway because of the rain and the darkness. But now it seems my eyes hadn't lied to me," he grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "Thank you so much."

Elena chuckled and patted his shoulder. "It was my task to protect you—even with my own life."

One by one the others got up and bowed in front of her, thankfully for her brave actions back at the river.

"Elena will travel with us from now on. Openly, of course," Aragorn chuckled.

"You followed us the whole time already? How can it be that we didn't see you?" Pippin asked and gestured her to sit down between Merry and him. She sat down and sipped from the water-skin Merry handed her.

"I had some long, good training to act quiet as a shadow," she replied and cast a glance at Aragorn who winked at her. He saw that the hobbits seemed to be fascinated by her and eager to hear more about her.

Frodo watched her thoughtfully until he asked curiously, "And you know him?" he gestured at Strider as if he wanted to know if they could really trust him.

Elena nodded with an amused smile on her face. "I know him very well, yes. He is—he is _nosse_."

They watched her puzzled. "What does that mean?" Sam asked confused.

She cast another glance at Aragorn before she looked back at the others and explained,

"_Nosse_ means family. And family means no one gets left behind."

* * *

**Yay, now the group is united. We will finally reach Rivendell in the next chapter after some turbulence on their following way and we will also finally meet the rest of the fellowship ;) **


	5. The night is dark and full of terrors

A fortnight had passed since they had left Bree and still had quite a long way ahead of them. It was late afternoon and the sun stood already low at the firmament as the group stopped on a small hill overlooking a plain of bright, green grassland. In the distance they could see what seemed to be the ruin of an old fortress.

"What is that?" Merry asked curiously and stepped up next to Elena. She cast a quick glance down at the hobbit before she explained,

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sûl,"her gaze drifted to Aragorn who seemed to be deep in thoughts. "We should rest here tonight. I had my camp there before I went to the Shire. This place is safe, I am certain."

He nodded thoughtfully. "No place is safe anymore, but you might be right. This is the only place with at least a bit protection. We should hurry now. I want to reach it before nightfall."

Once they reached the Weathertop, the four hobbits collapsed into a small hollow, halfway up to the actual fortress. Mud and sweat covered their faces and Elena chuckled as she saw the first thing Pippin did was searching his bag for something eatable.

"It's incredible how much food fits into such a small body," Elena chuckled and turned away from them to join Aragorn who stood silently gazing at the horizon. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and drove his hand through his dark, messy hair. "It doesn't feel right to stop, actually. And we waste too much time. We could be in Rivendell much faster if only those hobbits would walk more and eat less."

"You cannot expect that they stop living the way they are used to within a few weeks. Hobbits need those meals and they seldom leave their home to go on adventures. You have to give them more time. And we haven't seen any black rider the past weeks. Calm down a bit, Aragorn," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently before she turned and lowered down between Frodo and Sam.

"How do you feel?" she asked Frodo who seemed to be just as thoughtful as Aragorn. He flinched a bit as if he hadn't noticed her.

"I feel cold and tired. How long do we have to walk until we reach Rivendell?"

She shrugged. "It's hard to say. Under normal circumstances I'd say maybe one week."

"Are we too slow?" Pippin asked and munched on a piece of bread. He offered her a piece which she took with a grateful smile.

"No, not slow. It's just—well,yes, we are a bit slow but that is not _your_ fault. We have to be aware of so many things that might hinder us."

"You know what we need right now?" Merry said after a moment of silence.

"No, what?" Sam asked curiously.

"A song! To lighten the mood a bit. Frodo, you know some good ones. Let's hear one," he nudged his friend's arm. Frodo smiled lightly at them and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only one! It's one I know from Uncle Bilbo. He said he had learned it many years ago when he was in Rivendell for the first time," he said and cleared his throat before he got up and began to sing:

'_There's an inn, there's an inn,  
there's a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
and there they brew a beer so brown  
that the man in the moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_  
_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_  
_and up and down he runs his bow,_  
_now squeaking high, now purring low,_  
_now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on his fiddle, played hey-diddle-diddle,_  
_a jig that would wake the dead;_  
_he squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_  
_while the landlord shook the man in the moon:_  
_It's after three! He said!'_

With his last breath he ended the song and slumped down and chuckled about his friends' reactions, all of them laughing and clapping merrily.

"I suggest you keep your voices down," Aragorn said as he joined them, rummaging in his bag. He revealed four small swords and handed each hobbit his own. They inspected them carefully and looked up at him.

"You do know that none of us has ever wielded a sword, don't you?" Pippin said and lifted his sword awkwardly. It nearly slipped out of his hand and Elena was about to catch it, but much to her relief he managed to steady it again.

"Indeed, you would need a lot of training once we have time for that. Right now we should all rest a bit so we can move on early tomorrow," she said and ruffled Pippin's hair a bit before she lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

She had no idea how long she had slept, when all of a sudden she jerked awake by a commotion in the camp. Upon opening her eyes she saw Frodo grumbling at his friends and putting a fire out.

"You didn't really start a fire in the night, did you?" she asked and got up, looking for Aragorn but he was nowhere to be seen. "Why would you do that?" she glared angrily at Pippin who still munched a piece of fried sausage.

He gulped and shoved the rest of the sausage into his mouth. "We were—hungry?" he said muffled.

"For what? Death?" she asked and spun around when suddenly a loud, blood-freezing shriek waved through the night coming from the lowlands and seemingly not too far away. Elena turned around quickly and gestured them to grab their weapons and climb up the steps to reach the actual fortress. There was still no sign of Aragorn around and she wondered where he might be.

"You have to be brave now," she breathed once they reached the summit, standing back-to-back in the middle of the stone ring awaiting the black riders. "Keep your weapons close, but only attack on my command."

"Where is Strider?" Sam asked desperately. His heart was pumping rapidly in his chest, eager to defend Frodo from any enemy that would try lay hand on his friend.

"I don't know, but he cannot be far. He will come—"she replied and drew her bow and nocked an arrow as she saw five shadowy, dark robed creatures stepping into the stone ring, approaching them slowly.

They brandished some sort of evil gleaming swords and Elena didn't wait a second longer as she shot her first arrow. She had seen it coming that it would be deflected and so she nocked another one, trying to aim for one of the other Nazgul. The arrow hit right into its face, or whatever it was they were hiding under their robes but it had little to no effect.

"Back, you devils!" Sam screeched and rushed forward with a cry.

"No!" Elena whirled around to stop him but he was surprisingly fast and was out of her reach on instant. He swung his sword at the leading Nazgul, but much to his horror the creature deflected the blow and made his own blade shatter in his hands. He stared at the hilt of his broken blade and back to the creature. The impact of the slap knocked him out and sent him flying and crashing against a pillar nearby.

"Stay back, you dirty rats!" Elena growled and stepped protectively in front of Frodo, Merry and Pippin, aiming an arrow at the creatures but it seemed they took little to no notice to her weapon as they moved closer and closer.

"I warn you! One step closer and I will—"the air got knocked out of her lungs as one of the creatures drove its fist into her stomach and pushed her aside. She cried out and lay on the ground, curled up in a ball and groaning in pain. Tears shot in her eyes and through the blur she saw Merry and Pippin lying flat on the ground while Frodo suddenly vanished completely out of sight. She had no idea if she was just hallucinating or not, but after another second he appeared again crying loudly in pain as he clutched his shoulder. Just by then she spotted the dark, foul blade of a dagger in the Nazgul's hand.

'_Where are you, brother? We need you—'_she prayed silently that Aragorn, her brother by heart, would come and rescue them quickly or else she was certain they would all die tonight.

Sam staggered back to his feet and stumbled to where Frodo lay on the ground when out of nowhere, Aragorn appeared. He wielded his sword in one hand and a burning torch in the other. With a loud battle-cry he charged at the Nazgul and much to Elena's relief, these creatures seemed to be afraid of fire as she saw them backing away and scream in fury and pain as their robes caught fire. One by one they turned and fled from the summit of the Weathertop.

"Mr Frodo!"

Elena turned as Sam cried out desperately and saw the little hobbit lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Aragorn helped her up.

"Are you injured?" he asked and watched her intently.

She shook her head and nodded towards Frodo. "But he needs help. He's already quite pale. What kind of weapon was that? It looked foul," she said and knelt down next to the hobbits, checking if Sam, Merry and Pippin were fine.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Aragorn replied and examined the dagger until it suddenly melt in his hands and vanished like a cloud of smoke in the air. He dropped it in disgust and turned towards them again.

"_Do_ something!" Sam exclaimed, his voice full of fear and anger. He clutched Elena's sleeve and tugged at her arm as if she would be able to wield some magic spell or carried a potion to heal such wounds. Sadly, she was unable to do anything and looked up at Aragorn.

He held her gaze for a second before he sighed heavily. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine," he said urgently and lifted Frodo carefully over his shoulder. The hobbit groaned and cried out again.

"Be careful!" Sam said quite upset. Elena strapped her bow to her back and sheathed her sword. She signaled them to gather their backs quickly.

"We cannot linger here any longer. We have to reach Rivendell as soon as possible. No extra stops or big meals on the way. You have to think of your friend now and not of your growling stomachs, do you understand?" Elena told them and earned some hushed nods as the three hobbits grabbed their bags and little swords and followed Aragorn and her down from the Weathertop, each hobbit carried also a flaming torch as some protection now that they had learned that the Nazgul feared fire.

* * *

Elena jogged next to Aragorn. "We are still six days from Rivendell. He won't make it without healing," she cast a glance back at Sam and the others to make sure they hadn't heard her. Frodo groaned again, his eyes already clouded. He was barely conscious.

"Hold on, Frodo," Aragorn said and turned to look at her. "He'll make it, trust me."

They ran further through forests and over rocks and over plains until they reached a clearing. It was night and they hadn't rested since the Weathertop. One by one felt their strength fading and Sam stumbled and dropped onto his knees, so did Merry and Pippin.

"Please—stop—we cannot—too much—just a moment," Merry huffed and puffed and drank from his water bag.

Reluctantly, Aragorn placed Frodo into the soft grass. Elena knelt down next to him and brushed his forehead with a cold, wet cloth. His skin was pale, his eyes flickered open lightly all red and tired and as if not in this world anymore.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked concerned and looked down at his friend whose breathing was getting shallower with each passing day. Elena looked up at Aragorn.

"Is there really nothing to stop the fever?" she asked desperately as she caught him staring thoughtfully into the darkness. "There has to be something! He cannot die like this!"

"He won't die," he said calmly and turned to look at her, his eyes full of sorrow. "He is passing into the shadow world; he will soon become a wraith like _them."_

"We did not travel so far and risk so much just to give up now!" she protested and got up and approached him, clutching his shirt. She leaned her forehead against his chest and sighed heavily. "I cannot—I won't let him die! He does not deserve this!"

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on top of her head. They winced as another distant cry rang through the nightsky.

"They are close—"Aragorn said and stepped away from her, casting a glance around. It seemed as if he was looking for something. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

Sam watched him blankly as if he hadn't understood his question. "Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil," Elena explained and smiled lightly as she saw his eyes lighten up a bit.

"Aye, it's a weed. Why do you ask? Could it help him?" he asked desperately and staggered back to his feet.

Aragorn shrugged. "It may help to slow the poison. Hurry! You and me. Elena, stay with them. Call if you need help!"

She nodded and watched Sam and him vanishing between the trees. She unsheathed her sword and knelt down next to Frodo again, pushing some sweaty, dark curls out of his face. Merry and Pippin shifted closer to her, eyes darting out into the darkness whenever they heard the cracking of a branch or the rustling of a mouse or rabbit between the bushes.

"They are not as near as he feared, don't worry. And as long as we have the fire, nothing will harm us. You two should eat and drink a bit. Maybe some slumber until we can move on,"she suggested but both of them shook their heads in protest.

"No. Frodo needs us. We cannot just take a nap while he is on the edge of—of—"Merry said with his voice fading. Carefully he took one of Frodo's hands, Pippin the other and so the three of them waited patiently for the return of the others. Elena prayed silently that Sam or Aragorn would find some Athelas plants.

Suddenly they heard the sound of hooves drawing closer. Sam and Aragorn returned with some plants. Elena jumped up as she saw the elf woman astride on a beautiful horse. She slid gracefully down from it and hurried to them. She embraced Elena shortly and placed a kiss on her cheek before she knelt down next to Frodo.

"Frodo, I'm Arwen. Telin let thaed. I am Arwen, I have come here to help you. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad. Hear my voice, come back to the light," she mumbled with the palm of her hand placed on Frodo's forehead.

The hobbit's eyes closed and Arwen shook him a little. "Frodo?"

Pippin shifted closer to Elena. "Who is she?"

"She's an elf," Sam said.

"Yes, I can see that. But why is she here?"

Elena smiled lightly at them. "Her name is Arwen. She is the daughter of Lord Elrond. She is like a sister to me."

"Oh," Pippin breathed and watched the beautiful elf lady, her hair tousled and dressed in mud-splattered riding clothes and yet she was gracefully. She got up turned towards them.

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Aragorn didn't waste time as he lifted Frodo up and placed him carefully on top of the horse. Elena stepped closer to him. "Are you sure that you want to ride? We could need you here. Let me go—"

"No," Arwen appeared between them and placed a hand on Elena's arm. Elena looked her in the eye and asked curiously,

"Why are you here? I mean, how do you know we are here?"

"I have been looking for you for two days now. There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know. Father sent me to guide you safely."

Aragorn took the reins. "Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you," he cast a glance at them both.

Arwen shook her head and took the reins out of his hand. "I'll take him. I'm the faster rider."

He smiled in defeat and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. Elena smiled and turned away from them, giving them a moment of privacy. Since she was little she knew that they had feelings for each other deeper than anything she'd ever seen.

"Where is she taking him?" Pippin asked her as they watched Arwen mounting her horse with Frodo pressed against her chest.

"To Rivendell. Only Lord Elrond can help him now. Don't worry, he will make it," Elena said and cast a glance at Arwen who returned that gaze.

"Isn't the road too dangerous?" Elena asked concerned.

"If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him," Arwen replied and smiled down at Aragorn. They all could see how hard it was for them to part ways again.

Finally he stepped away from her horse. "Arwen—ride hard, don't look back."

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, Noro lim!" she called and her horse sprung forward, carrying Arwen and Frodo into the night.

"What are you doing? These beasts are still out there! They will catch them and kill them both!" Sam cried out and Elena pulled him into an embrace, trying to sooth him by stroking through his curly, blonde hair.

"You will see him again very soon. I promise you that, Sam," she whispered and cast a glance at Aragorn who nodded lightly.

They decided to rest that night and move on at the first light of the next day. The hobbits curled up around a warm fire and soon Elena was asleep as well, plagued by horrific dreams. Aware of her tossing and turning, Aragorn shifted towards her and pulled her into his arms, holding her warm and tight until her dreams were fading and her sleep became peaceful again.

* * *

**A/N: Wooohooo…hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be prepared for the next one which will finally be in Rivendell and Elena will meet Boromir for the first time… we'll see how that turns out :P **

**Like always, I'd love to read what you think! So, just drop some lines in the review box! **


	6. The last homely house

**First of all I'd like to thank all of my lovely readers, especially those who leave such wonderful reviews! I am glad to read what you think and you can write me a PM as well for any questions, suggestions or whatever else is on your mind! **

**Now I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Elena took a late supper in the Hall of Fire and watched Sam, Merry and Pippin who sat across of her. The three hobbits seemed to be deep in thoughts and yet they shoved all the delicacies into their mouths. Apples, grapes, cheese, salad and everything else Rivendell had to offer.

"Do you think Frodo will wake up again?" Pippin suddenly asked and watched her curiously while munching on a piece of apple-pie.

"I'm certain about that. Lord Elrond is a very skilled healer. Who knows? Maybe he wakes up tomorrow," she replied with a smile and finished her soup.

The large fireplace in the middle of the Hall bathed it into a warm, soft light. It made them all feel comfortable and very sleepy as well. She rubbed her eyes and yawned behind her hand.

"I will go to him after dinner," Sam said determined. "Gandalf said I should never leave him alone and I don't mean to. He might be asleep, but I know he feels someone is there, waiting for him to wake up."

Elena smiled at him. She appreciated the strong will of this little hobbit. Never had she believed how loyal and strong those hobbits could be and yet, here they were, in Rivendell together and alive after that long way and all the dangers they had been through. And she _was_ certain that Frodo's little beating heart would find a way to pump him back to life. He would open his eyes again very soon.

"Excuse me, my friends, but I am really tired. You should also try and find some rest. Tomorrow I will show you around if you like," she said and got up.

"Thank you, Elena," Merry suddenly said and smiled at her. "You rescued us many times. You and Strider—without the help of you both we might be dead already."

"It was my duty to protect you. And I am glad we all made it. Good night, my friends," she turned and stalked off.

On the way to her room she stopped on one of the many balconies from which she had a perfect overlook of the valley and the river as well as the waterfalls and the garden of her home. The pale light of the moon illuminated the water and as she leaned with her elbows on the balustrade, she suddenly spotted two shadowy figures standing in the middle of the narrow bridge across the river, not far from the waterfall.

She smiled and watched them, curious what Aragorn and Arwen where talking about as they stood there, so close and holding each other's hands. With a sigh she decided to finally rest for the night, leaving the two lovers alone in their intimate moment. Upon turning she winced and chuckled quietly.

"You scared me to death," she scowled playfully.

"And I thought you would sense my presence before you even turn," the elf lord replied with a light smile on his lips, cocking his eyebrow.

They held gaze for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his arms around her to keep her closer.

"I am glad you returned in one piece. Aragorn told me everything," he said and placed a kiss on top of her head before they stepped away from each other. Together they walked along the hallway, leading to her bedchamber.

"Will you tell me _why_ they had to bring that ring here?" she asked curiously and looked up at him.

"Not today, my dear. Mister Baggins has to awake again first and if that happens, I plan to hold a council meeting. I sent word throughout the land. At least one of each race might come to hear me out."

"This gets more mysterious with each question I ask," she chuckled and linked her arm with his. "That ring—is it some kind of magic? I saw Frodo using it before he was wounded on the Weathertop and—well, I was quite distracted by the pain in my stomach from the blow I received, but I could swear he vanished out of sight completely for a moment."

They stopped in front of her bedchamber. She stepped in front of him and watched him carefully. The elf lord seemed to ponder over his words, uncertain what to tell her. He decided it would be best for her not to know too much just yet. He reached for her cheek and stroked it with his thump before he replied,

"You may or may not be right, Elena. But these are no thoughts for the night. Your journey was long and dangerous. Sleep now and we will talk once the time is right."

She nodded though still a bit disappointed. Finally she smiled in defeat and opened the door to her chamber.

"Quel esta, Elena," he said softly.

"Quel esta, Heru en amin," she whispered and closed the door behind her.

* * *

It was a sunny day and the morning sun arose slowly over the mountainside, bathing the valley of Imladris in its golden light. Much to everyone's relief, Frodo had woken the day before.

"His strength returns," Lord Elrond said as he looked down into the yard where Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were huddled together, happy to be reunited again.

Elena stopped near Elrond's solar as she heard his voice.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life," Gandalf replied thoughtfully.

'_Gandalf!'_ she thought. '_Since when is he here? And where had he been the whole time?_' she shifted silently closer to the door to catch more of their conversation, desperately hoping no one would hear her.

Elrond seemed to shift closer to the window. "And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring—the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden he should never have to had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo," Gandalf insisted.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

She had to pull herself together not to gasp in shock. So this was what it was all about. The Dark Lord was involved in this matter and even Rivendell might not be safe for long. Her gaze drifted to the opening in the wall opposite of her, overlooking the green leaves of the forest and the many little gazebos build within it.

Gandalf spoke again, "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin men—he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring."

It was silent for a moment and Elena was already about to leave when Elrond finally spoke once more,

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Gandalf—the ring cannot stay here."

She closed her eyes and leaned the back of her head against the wall. She realized what this would mean. Someone had to take the ring somewhere else—and she had a bad feeling it was Frodo's task once more, considering what they had said about his strong resilience to the evil power of that ring.

"This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after."

Elena heard the faint sound of hooves clapping on stone. Someone must have arrived in the courtyard. Maybe one of those Lord Elrond had called for? She was about to leave again when Elrond added more quietly,

"The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we have gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."

The determination in Gandalf's voice was clear as he said, "It is in Men that we must place our hope."

"Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survived."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her own race was blamed for all this? Anger boiled inside her and so she decided to finally leave. She couldn't listen any further to such folly.

On her way down the steps, she bumped into Arwen. She smiled at her and placed her hands on Elena's shoulders.

"You look troubled," she immediately observed and watched her concerned.

She sighed. "It's nothing, really. Tell me, did you see the visitor that arrived?"

"You mean Legolas? Yes, I did," she smiled brightly.

"Legolas?"

"Prince of Mirkwood," Arwen chuckled. "I am certain you will enjoy his company. Shall I introduce you to him?"

"Actually I promised the Hobbits to show them around a bit. But I'm sure I'll have a chance to meet him later or tomorrow when the meeting will be held."

"You eavesdropped again," Arwen chuckled and placed a kiss on the other girl's cheek.

Elena blushed and stepped away. "You know me all too well," she surrounded the she-elf and took the last few steps and turned around again, "I wish you a pleasant day with Aragorn," she winked with a cheeky grin and hurried along the hallway to meet the Hobbits in the courtyard.

"Elena!" Pippin called merrily and waved at her. "We've already been waiting for you!"

"Yes, I am truly sorry for making you wait. So, what would you like to see first?" she stepped towards them and cast a glance at Frodo. "How do you feel?"

"Better, though my shoulder still prickles sometimes," he said and rubbed it thoughtfully. "Where is Strider? I didn't have the chance to thank him, yet."

"I haven't seen him today, but I am certain you will have the chance to thank him soon," she smiled and cast a glance at all of them. "Who would like to see the great gazebo up on the cliff," she pointed up to a very beautiful, white marbled gazebo.

The sun stood already higher at the sky when the group reached the gazebo. The soft rumbling of the waterfall was the only sound up there and the Hobbits were speechless upon seeing the beautiful landscape below, illuminated by the golden and soft pink hue of the sun.

Elena's fingertips trailed over the stone table in the middle of the gazebo before she stepped closer to the edge. Carefully she slipped out of her shoes, lowered down on one of the small boulders and dived her feet into the fresh, cool water.

"That feels so good. You should try, too," she gestured them to sit down as well. One by one the hobbits joined her. They sat like this for quite a while until Merry shoved her a bit to get her attention.

"You never really told us where you come from. I mean, you are clearly not an Elf. Are you somehow related to Strider?"

She chuckled and tugged a strand of her long hair behind her ear before she looked at him.

"No, I am _not_ related to him. We just kind of grew up together. We feel like siblings. He is like a big brother to me. But—I don't know where I actually come from. Lord Elrond only told me that my father died not far from Rivendell and that my mother gave birth to me here, but—well, she was weak and grieving and lost a lot of blood after giving birth. She died right after naming me. She seemed to have named me after herself. Her name was Helena. With her last breath she managed to say Elena. That's what Elrond told me and that is all I know about my parents."

"I am sorry to hear that," Merry mumbled.

"No, it's fine. My childhood was great. I never knew my parents, only that they seemed to be strong and survivors."

"Just like you," Pippin chuckled.

"Aye, just like me," she looked down into the courtyard far below. She couldn't make out who it was but she could see two rather small men, probably dwarves, arriving in the yard.

"It's nearly noon already. Aren't you hungry?" she got up and put her shoes on again. The hobbits followed her.

"Actually I'm already starving," Pippin said and rubbed his belly. "Could use some of those delicious apple pies."

They soon reached the lower buildings again and entered a big balcony from where they had a wonderful view over the garden below. Upon entering they immediately spotted a small, white haired man sitting on one of the benches, eyes fixed on the pages of a book bound in red leather.

Frodo frowned and stepped closer. "Uncle Bilbo?"

The man turned around with a broad grin popping up on his wrinkled face. Elena could even see some resemblances between those two. She smiled and exchanged a look with Sam, Merry and Pippin who seemed to be just as surprised and happy to see that old Hobbit than Frodo was.

Frodo lowered down next to Bilbo and flipped through the book.

"There and back again: A Hobbit's tale, by Bilbo Baggins," he read and looked up at Bilbo who smiled proudly at him.

The others had already started their lunch while Frodo inspected each page. "This is wonderful."

Bilbo sighed heavily. "I meant to go back—wander the paths of Mirkwood, visit Laketown, see the Lonely Mountain again—but age, it seems, has finally caught up with me."

Frodo spotted a map of the Shire inside the book and watched it with a thoughtful glance in his big, blue eyes.

"I miss the Shire—I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else. Off with you, on one of your adventures," he looked at Bilbo and sighed, "But my own adventure turned out to be quite different. I am not like you, Bilbo."

Bilbo placed his arm around his nephew's shoulder and squeezed his arm gently. "My dear boy…"

"Do you really think our good old Bilbo was an adventurer right from the beginning, lad?"

They all looked up quite surprised as a man appeared at the entrance of the balcony. Elena immediately recognized this was a dwarf. An old dwarf. His hair and beard was long and white as snow, his face just as wrinkled as Bilbo's.

The Hobbit slowly got up and approached the dwarf with teary-wet eyes.

"Gloin? Is that really you?" he breathed with a smile on his lips, still in utter disbelief.

"Aye, come here!" Gloin grabbed him gently and pulled him into a tight embrace, patting the Hobbit's back.

Elena chuckled and poured some wine into a goblet. She took a sip and watched them thoughtfully. Bilbo and Gloin lowered down opposite of her.

"So, you two know each other?" she asked curiously.

"Aye, we do. Ever heard of the quest to Erebor?" the dwarf replied and snatched a piece of bread and cheese from the table.

"Vaguely, yes. Now I remember where I heard the name Baggins before. Bilbo Baggins, of course," she smiled at the old Hobbit. "And I assume you are one of that dwarven company? I heard some stories when I was just a child. Lindir, a friend of mine, once told me stories about that disrespectful and rude dwarven Company who desecrated the beautiful fountain in the yard and starting a food fight just right here on that balcony."

Gloin laughed loudly. "Yes, yes that is all correct. We did that, though we did not _desecrate _that fountain. We just needed a fresh, cold bath. Where else should we have gone to?"

"The river?" Bilbo replied amused and earned a roll of his eyes from Gloin.

"On that point of our journey, _he," _he pointed at Bilbo with his thump, "was still a bad sport and thought everything we did was wrong and oh so embarrassing for him."

"It was, actually. Today I can laugh about it—after all I've seen later—"his voice faded a bit and both seemed to drift into their own cruel, sad memories.

Elena cleared her throat. "And, uhm, the rest of your company? Those who—"

"Survived?" Gloin said quietly.

She nodded wordlessly and felt quite stupid for asking this, but she couldn't help it. She was too curious when it came to history.

"Most of us stayed in Erebor with Dain. Some travelled back to the Blue Mountains. Like Dwalin, for example. Since that battle—well, he was broken and he still is. He never recovered from the loss of—_them_," he sighed and Elena saw tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she mumbled but he waved at her.

"No, it's fine. The Lonely Mountain isn't as prosperous anymore as it was before. Many of our folk went to rebuild and live in the Mines of Moria. Two of our old group, Balin and Ori, went there with many other dwarves. But—I haven't heard from them in a long, long time."

Elena tried to remember what Elrond and Lindir had told her about that certain quest when she was a child. The Mines of Moria—she was certain this place had once been riddled by orcs. Could it be possible these foul creatures returned again? But if so, wouldn't they have heard any word about a battle between dwarves and orcs?

She shook her head, emptied her goblet of wine and excused herself.

* * *

As night fell over the valley, Aragorn had decided to sit and read a book in one of his favorite places in Rivendell.

The gallery was filled with a shelf with old books and many ancient artifacts. Suddenly he heard the shuffling of footsteps drawing closer and entering the gallery.

He looked up with his eyes, and remained silent as the man entered. He strolled through the gallery and stopped in front of an old fresco at the wall, depicting Isildur defeating Sauron.

Aragorn smiled lightly, remembering that Elena had always been scared by that certain fresco. The longer he watched that man, the more he got the feeling that he knew his face from somewhere, until he suddenly realized who it was.

Boromir—Captain of Gondor.

Boromir, still unaware of the other man's presence, turned towards a cloth-covered plinth. He stepped closer and stared down at the shards of a broken sword placed on top of it. Wonderment was clearly visible in his pale blue eyes.

"The shards of Narsil," he breathed. "The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand," he picked up the sword and gently touched the blade. He hissed as it cut into his finger, blood dripped out of the wound. "It's still sharp—"

Suddenly he seemed to be aware that he wasn't alone. He turned his head and spotted Aragorn. A strange feeling came over him. He couldn't say what it was; all he knew was that he needed to place the blade down again.

"No more than a broken heirloom," he said casually and placed the blade down again, but it slipped and clattered to the floor. Boromir froze for a moment as if contemplating if he should pick it up again but he decided against it. Hastily he left the gallery and suddenly bumped into someone.

The other person stumbled backwards and was about to fall flat on the back, but Boromir reacted quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her up on her feet again.

"Don't you have eyes in your head?" the woman mumbled a little annoyed and looked up into his eyes quite challengingly.

"Forgive me, but I was in quite a hurry. It was not my intention to scare you."

"You didn't scare me—"she replied and stepped away from him. "Just surprised me."

She watched him curiously for a moment but due to the lack of light she could not really see him properly. "Who are you?"

He shifted a bit more into the light of the moon as he said, "My name is Boromir. And what is yours?"

She saw a light smile playing around his lips which were framed by a dark blond, short cut beard.

"Elena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena. You are of the race of Men, too?"

"Uhm—yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged and walked past her. She turned and watched him still curiously. "Are you from Rohan?" he asked and turned to look at her once more.

"Not that I know of. And where are you from?"

"I won't give that away just now to some stranger in the night," he chuckled and left her standing alone in the dark hallway in front of the entrance to the gallery.

She stared after him until he vanished completely in the darkness. Still confused she remained still for a few more seconds before she huffed and turned to leave as well, heading to her bedchamber.

'_I can't wait for the meeting tomorrow. I need to know what will happen next—'_she thought as she snuggled into her bed.

With one last thought of the mysterious stranger she finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. One does not simply

When morning came, Elena felt rested for the first time in a long while. After getting up and dressing in her fur and leather armor, she decided to go down to the stables to pay her horse a visit. Lord Elrond had informed her upon their arrival that Skydancer had returned several weeks ago safe and sound.

She entered the stables and stopped in front of Skydancer's box. The stallion whickered and bopped his head up and down before he nudged his soft nostrils against the palm of her hand. She smiled and reached into her pocket, revealing some oats and fed him while her other hand drove through his long, black, silky mane.

"You are a brave companion. I am glad you returned home safely. The world is growing darker as it seems," she said and leaned her ear against his neck, sighing heavily.

"This is a very beautiful horse," a voice suddenly spoke up behind her. She winced and turned around just to look into the bright blue eyes of an elf she had never seen before. She frowned and smiled lightly as she turned to stroke her horse again.

"And who are you, if I may ask?"

She didn't hear him approaching her, but she felt his presence next to her and as she looked up he stood opposite her, stroking the mane of her horse as well.

"I am Legolas—"

"—Prince of Mirkwood?" she asked surprised and earned a soft chuckle from him as he added,

"Yes, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. It seems you heard about me already."

"I did, yes. Arwen told me you are here. Saesa omentien lle," she tilted her head a bit and smiled at him again.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied as he placed his hand on his heart. "Your Sindarin is quite good. What is your name?"

"I'm Elena. Foster child of Lord Elrond. As you can see, I am no elf," she pointed at her human shaped ears. "I was born here, but my parents are both dead. I never got to know them, unfortunately."

"I am sorry to hear that, Elena," he turned as he felt the presence of someone else. A smile curled his lips as he stepped away from the horse and approached Aragorn. They embraced each other tightly.

"Such a pleasure to see you here, my friend," Aragorn said and squeezed Legolas' shoulder before he cast a glance at Elena. "I knew you'd be here. We should hurry now. The meeting will begin soon."

Elena nodded and placed a quick kiss on Skydancer's forehead and hurried after them. She still wondered what that meeting would bring. Would it reveal that they were all doomed? That there would be no help against the spreading darkness? What would happen to that mysterious ring Frodo was carrying?

'_Why should we fear such a little thing?'_ she thought as they entered the outer courtyard where everyone was already gathered, sitting on the stone chairs. She cast a quick glance at Frodo, smiling lightly at him to encourage him a bit, signaling him that everyone would be fine. She lowered down between Gimli and the mysterious stranger from last night. Boromir, if she recalled his name correctly. He sat slumped in his chair and it appeared to her that he was either tired or simply bored. She held his gaze for a second as he met her eyes until she turned her head as Elrond finally spoke up to them.

"Strangers from distant lands—friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite—or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate—this one doom—"

Elena cast a concerned glance around, spotting Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and several more elves and men she had never seen before. She winced for a second as she heard Elrond,

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Uncertainly, the young hobbit got up and stepped into the middle of the circle. With shaking hand he placed the golden ring on top of a plinth and hastily returned to his seat next to Gandalf. All eyes were fixed on the small, golden evil.

"So it is true," Boromir breathed quite shocked.

"Sauron's ring! The ring of power," she heard Legolas from the other side while Gimli added, "The doom of man!"

Suddenly Boromir rose up from his chair. Elena frowned as he stepped into the middle of the circle, addressing them all,

"It is a gift—a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay—by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy—let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone—it has no other master," Aragorn replied and earned a dark scowl from Boromir as he turned to look at him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he hissed.

"Is that an insult? Being a ranger is someone to look down upon from your high horse?" Elena snapped back before she could bit her tongue. She glared at him for a moment, but before he could reply anything, Legolas rose to his feet,

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!"

Boromir turned around and watched Aragorn quite in disbelief. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

Elena could sense both surprise _and_ insult in his voice, but now she decided to just keep silent. Legolas added,

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!"

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn sighed and signaled his friend to sit down. The elf prince obeyed and leaned back, still upset about the other man's behavior. Elena exchanged a quick glance with him and signaled him she didn't like Boromir either.

"Gondor needs no king," Boromir said sharply and sat down again, shifting his chair a bit aside as if not wanting to be near the blonde girl.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf intervened. "We cannot use it."

"Then what can we do to stop this madness?" Elena asked and watched Elrond questioningly. Now he _had_ to answer her questions. There was no turning back now, no vague assumptions. This was the moment of truth and she could see it in his eyes.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

For a moment it was dead silent before Gimli jumped to his feet, grabbing his axe. "Then—what are we waiting for?" He rushed forward, swung his axe down on the ring. But much to everyone's surprise, the axe shattered with a deafening crack. The dwarf stumbled backwards and stared at the ring in utter disbelief.

Elena had clutched to the armrest of her chair for a second and looked around again, seeing just the same expression on everyone's faces.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," the elf Lord explained.

"So you are telling us the ring must be destroyed—but at the same time that we _cannot_ destroy it? What kind of logic is that? _Is_ there a way to destroy it?" Elena said a bit upset and straightened in her chair again, feeling the eyes of the man next to her like daggers on her skin. She knew she and Boromir would never become best friends and she didn't care at all. All she wanted to know was how they could stop the destruction of the world she loved so much.

"The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of _you_ must do this," Elrond finally explained.

The silence was even heavier than before. With downcast eyes they sat for a moment, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"Well, let me do it. I guess Sauron would never expect a girl to come and destroy his precious little token," Elena said with a light smile in her voice to lighten the mood a little, but to no avail. Boromir sighed heavily,

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," he looked at her. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust—the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Oh, you have a better idea than, I suppose?" she replied teasingly and saw him rolling his eyes before he looked away, shaking his head a little.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring _must_ be destroyed!" Legolas said desperately.

"And I suppose you think _you're_ the one to do it?" Gimli snapped back at him.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Bormir asked quietly.

"Then we are all dead," Elena replied calmly and for the first time they agreed on that. Suddenly Gimli jumped to his feet again, furiously yelling,

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

That was the moment the argument broke lose. Elves and dwarves rose to their feet, threatening each other, insulting while the men tried to calm them down. Gandalf rose up to intervene, just to be pulled into the argument as well. Elena sat quietly on her chair, not really up for fighting any longer. If they wouldn't find a solution soon, all arguments would be for nothing. What would it matter if they argued when in the next instant they could all be dragged into the darkness? She looked up as suddenly she heard the faint voice of Frodo.

'_Oh no, you didn't say that. Tell me, you didn't really say that, Frodo,'_ she thought with sorrow but that was when she heard him again, calling louder now,

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!"

Suddenly everyone fell silent and turned to look upon the hobbit. Elena got up and watched him concerned. He looked at her and saw her shaking her head lightly but he ignored it.

"Though—I do not know the way."

He stood uncertain until Gandalf stepped towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

A relieved smile curled Frodo's lips and he looked up as Aragorn approached him and went on one knee before him. "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said and stepped towards them.

"And my axe," Gimli added.

Boromir exchanged a quick look with Elena who was still uncertain as he said, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," he stepped forward and joined Frodo and the others. Elena knew she would never forgive herself if she would stay quiet and so she stepped towards the hobbit and took his hands in hers.

"We've been through so much together already. I swore to protect you and that oath won't break just now. I will continue until the day I die. I will be your shield, Frodo Baggins," she earned a bright smile from him and moved towards Aragorn. He patted her shoulder and smiled lightly. She cast a glance at Boromir who watched her sourly for a second.

'_You thought I'd stay behind? You will learn to respect me, you oaf,'_ she thought triumphantly and laughed when suddenly Sam popped up from behind a bush, rushing forward.

"Mr Frodo will not go anywhere without me!"

"No, indeed—it is hardly possible to separate you. Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond replied half amused and Elena giggled quietly, shaking her head in disbelief. She laughed just harder as she saw Merry and Pippin appearing as well.

"Oi!" Merry called. "We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission—quest—thing," Pippin added.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry replied and earned a pat on his shoulder from Elena.

Elrond watched them thoughtfully. "Ten companions—so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Pippin called and cast a glance at Gandalf. "Where are we going?"

* * *

After the council meeting, Elena decided it calm down and the best place for that was the archery training ground near the stables. She walked along the garden path when she heard her name being called.

"Wait for me!"

She turned and saw Pippin running after her. He stopped in front of her and panted a little.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing—I saw you leaving with your bow," he pointed at the bow in her hand, "And thought you could teach me maybe? In archery?"

She chuckled. "A hobbit with a bow? Now that's a rare sight I guess. But sure, you can come with me if you like. Though I highly doubt you'll be able to handle that one," she lifted her own bow which was clearly too big for him. "Maybe we'll find a small hunting bow, though," she signaled him to follow her and soon they stood in the middle of the training ground and Pippin examined the smaller bow she had given him.

"Still a bit too big, I guess," he mumbled. "But that should do," he looked up determined. "What do I have to do now?"

Elena took three arrows and placed them in front of the hobbit, head first into the soft ground. "Should be easier to get the arrows instead of strapping the quiver on your back," she chuckled. "Go on take one and nock one to your bow."

She watched him nocking and drawing the bow, his face was red of concentration. He tried to aim at one of the wooden targets a few feet ahead and let the arrow fly. But just as she had assumed, the arrow vanished straight into the trees. He sighed and looked at her.

"That was your first try, don't give up so easily. Go on, take the second."

Pippin reached down again. "What did I do wrong?" he asked, nocked again and drew. She signaled him to hold the bow drawn back for a moment and stepped up behind him.

"First of all, your stance is all wrong," she pushed his legs apart a bit and pulled his left food a bit back. "Just like this," she said and reached to steady his arms as well. "And now you have to breathe in and out gently. Feel the wind, be one with the arrow—"she stepped back and watched him for a moment. "And now shoot."

Just like the first, the second arrow went high again, but that was not really Pippin's fault. She spotted Boromir leaning against the wooden entry gate of the training ground. He had laughed amused as he saw the little hobbit with the slightly bigger bow.

"And what kind of problem do _you_ have?" Elena called annoyed and signaled Pippin to nock the third arrow.

"No problem, it's just amusing to see him with a weapon ten times bigger than he is," he replied and stepped closer.

"Well, then maybe you should go and craft a hobbit bow," she snapped back. "Pippin, don't listen to him."

"At least, he might have knocked a leaf off that tree," Boromir chuckled.

Pippin lowered the bow, his expression quite dashed. Elena knelt down next to him and whispered, "You can do it. Just imagine that target is someone you really hate. Someone who deserves an arrow to his butt—imagine it's him," she nodded up towards Boromir and earned a cheeky smile from Pippin. He nodded determined and Elena got up and stepped back , standing next to Boromir with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Last night I thought you're quite a charmer. Now I realize you are just some resentful oaf," she said without looking at him.

"And I thought you are a lady, but it seems you are just an iffy ranger," he looked up and down her clothes.

Meanwhile, Pippin took the third arrow, notched it, drew and released quickly. He yelled in triumph as the arrow stuck to the target. "I hit it! Elena, did you see? Look, it's stuck in it!"

"I knew you'd make it," she chuckled and ruffled through his hair gently.

"Was that a killing blow?" he asked curiously.

"With some luck you might have punctured a lung, if he had a lung. Most wooden targets don't, as a rule," Boromir replied. He turned and walked away, leaving them alone again. Elena glared after him and wished she could just take an arrow and plug it into his butt.

"That could be a long journey," she mumbled and continued to teach Pippin the entire rest of the day.


	8. On the road again

**Welcome back to another chapter! ****We'll finally leave Rivendell. **

**For those interested, I created a trailer for this story. In this video I used Lagertha (from the show "Vikings") to portrait Elena because she somehow reminds me of her. Here's the link and I hope you enjoy the video **_**and**_** this chapter!**

** you tu . be / BeBX 2zrL CAg**

**Like always I'd love to read what you think. So don't hesitate to write a review or a PM. **

* * *

Rivendell was still covered in a blanket of darkness when Elena finished packing her bags. It was about one hour before dawn and she decided to take a last stroll through the gardens and down to the river, before they would leave the tranquillity and safety of Rivendell for a long time—or maybe even forever.

The air smelled of pine trees, grass and morning dew; the closer she got to the water, the more she was wrapped in pale mist that rose from the ground. Elena sighed contently and lowered down on one of the boulders close to the quietly rumbling waterfall and leaned her head back against the rocky wall behind her. After a while, she picked up a few pebbles and tossed them into the river; some even tap danced over the surface before they sank to the ground.

"Old habits never change."

Elena looked up surprised and smiled lightly when she spotted Arwen approaching her. The she-elf lowered down next to her and watched her amused.

"You know me too well. And yes, I still think it's comforting to sit here while the world is still slumbering," the blonde replied and offered Arwen a pebble. The elf hesitated for a moment. "Come on, I know that deep down in your heart, you enjoy this as well," Elena chuckled and dropped the pebble into the other's open hand.

Arwen weighed the stone in her hand and finally tossed it, but it did not glide. It just drowned immediately. She chuckled. "I will never learn that," she said and smiled lightly at Elena. The blonde girl watched her intently and frowned.

"What's wrong, Arwen?"

"You mean besides the fact that Middle earth stands on the brink of destruction?"

"Yes, besides that. Something else bothers you and I'd like to know what it is. You can tell me everything, you know that. You're my big sister," she placed her hand on the she-elf's arm.

"Father said that—the time of the elves might soon be at an end. He asked me to leave Rivendell and sail to the west—"

"No! No, don't do that! It's not too late, Arwen! We can make it. This fellowship—we will defeat Sauron and bring peace back to this world. Just—don't leave just now," Elena protested and took Arwen's hand. "What would Aragorn say if—"

"He said I should do it if that's the right choice."

"And who decides if it is the right choice? Just because father said so doesn't mean it is right. Yes, he is wise but he cannot see the future. At least—I think so," she chuckled lightly. "You have to wait for us."

"How long, Elena? How long should I wait? Who says when you will return—_if_ you return—"she leaned her head against Elena's shoulder. "I don't know what I should do if you or Aragorn—"

"Stop talking as if we're already doomed to die. We're not alone out there," she chided her and shifted a bit upon hearing soft footsteps on the grass. They both turned their heads and smiled upon spotting Aragorn approaching them.

"Good morning," he said and lowered down next to them. "We are about to leave soon, Elena. Have you packed your bags, yet?"

"First thing in the morning, yes. I just have to go get them from my room, but I just wanted to enjoy this place a bit before we leave."

"That doesn't surprise me," he chuckled and reached for Arwen's hand. She took his hand and gently rubbed the back of it with her thump. Elena cleared her throat and got up.

"Well, I'll meet you at the gate," she said with a cheeky grin and hurried back to her room. She grabbed her bags, strapped her quiver and bow on her back, fastened the sword to her waist and left her room.

The sun peeked over the mountainside once she met the rest of the fellowship at the gate. She cast a glance at Frodo and winked at him with an encouraging smile. She knew he must feel terrible with that heavy weight on his shoulders—or better say around his neck as she spotted the ring dangling on a chain around his neck. He looked down and hid it quickly, blushing lightly as he looked back at her.

"We should hurry now," Gandalf announced and stepped to the head of the group where Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were huddled together. Next came Frodo and Sam, followed by Merry and Pippin. Boromir was the last and Elena sighed heavily before she stepped towards him.

"Seems we are the tail of the fellowship, right?" she said with a cheeky wink, trying to get comfortable with him and lighten the mood a bit. He looked at her for a second before he moved ahead, following the others. "Right. No conversation then."

"I didn't say that," he replied once they had left the gate behind them. "It's just very early and we have a long way before us."

"So, you're a morning grouch?" she said teasingly and chuckled quietly, feeling his eyes on her in a scowl. It was simply too easy to tease and annoy him. And she had a lot of fun to do so. "Yes or no?" she looked at him again.

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter. If there's a threat, I will be up and ready to fight—no matter what hour," he replied proudly. "Can you say the same?"

She laughed lightly. "Whoever tries to threaten the people I vowed to protect will lose not just an eye. Someone once taught me that it's also important to remember to never wake an armed warrior."

"Whoever taught you that seemed to be a wise man," Boromir replied with half a smile. He saw a cheeky twinkle in her eyes. "What?"

"The wise man was Aragorn," she winked at him. "The _Gondor needs no king-_Aragorn," she added teasingly, imitating him a little.

"Are you certain that you want to spend the rest of this day with me here?" Boromir groaned and rolled his eyes a little. He could not deny that he actually enjoyed their quarrels, but she could also be very, very tiresome. He had never really showed any interest in the women that tried to bewitch him back home. His heart belonged to the battlefield with sword and shield. Battling with words was not one of his strength and that annoyed him now for she was beating him in that battle.

"That's an interesting war horn," she pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down to his waist where the horn of Gondor dangled. "Can I take a closer look?" she asked and smiled surprised when he handed it to her. She took it carefully and examined it curiously. "Is this some special horn?"

"Yes, it's an heirloom of the house of the Stewards of Gondor. Tradition says that the eldest son of the house should carry it until he fathers a son as well and pass it to him once he is old enough to wield a sword," he explained with proudness clearly audible in his voice. "I normally blow it when setting out for a new journey, but today I forgot it."

"Can I blow it? I mean, we are not too far from Rivendell yet so it would still be fine to blow it now," she said and looked up into his green-greyish eyes. He thought about it for a moment and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, let's see if you're able to make a sound," he chuckled.

Elena huffed amused, inhaled deeply and blew the horn. The sound was loud and hung in the air for a moment. The others winced and spun around a bit shocked. She laughed and handed the horn back to him. Aragorn shook his head in amused disbelief.

"Well, that was fun," she chuckled and fell silent for the rest of their way. Whenever she looked back, she expected to find the Nazgul chasing them again, but much to her relief, they did not. She wondered where those creatures went after the current of the Bruinen washed them away. Arwen had told her about the chase.

It was later afternoon when they crossed a small stream and a patch of forest. Gandalf led them off the road and finally they stopped near an unoccupied cave. Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam slumped down onto the forest floor, immediately rummaging in their bags.

"How long will be stay here?" Elena asked the wizard curiously while Aragorn started a small fire inside the cave.

"Until the rain will stop," the wizard said and winked at her. She frowned and looked up, completely confused.

"But it's not raining—"

"Yet—"he chuckled and went off out of their sight for a while. She shrugged and joined the hobbits at the fire. She ate a bowl of the stew Sam had made and went to talk to Aragorn for a while. He sat a bit apart from the others, eying the surrounding intently.

"Hey, you didn't eat anything," Elena said and leaned against the trunk of a tree. He turned to look at her.

"I'm not hungry," he replied and shifted closer to her. "So, tell me—how is it to travel with the oaf of Gondor at the back of the group?" he grinned teasingly.

"How do you know my name for him?" she laughed surprised and cast a glance at Boromir who sat at the fire with the others, working his sword with a whetstone. She could see he was deep in thoughts.

Aragorn nudged her arm playfully. "I know you, Elena. And I know that he is the type of man that infuriates you a lot," he winked with a cheeky grin.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, I'm just stating a fact," placed a kiss on top of her head and turned to look at the sky. "It's getting darker. I don't know where Gandalf is, but I suggest we stay here for the rest of the night."

She nodded and felt raindrops on her skin. She went to the cave, pulled her bedroll out of her back and snuggled onto it and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Gosh, I am so sorry for this chapter. I had such a lack of ideas but wanted to update so badly and…well, let's say this is a filler with some brief interactions. I promise the next chapter will be longer and much more interesting **


	9. Far over the Misty Mountains cold

**Welcome back to another chapter with our lovely fellowship. This will be a more serious chapter! **

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

They had travelled for almost a fortnight when the weather changed much to their relief. After days and days of wind and rain, the clouds finally parted above their heads and allowed the pale, white sun to warm their faces. They had walked the entire night and decided to stop on a low range of hills, speckled with holly trees. Deep red berries hung from their thin branches, glinting richly in the sun.

Elena dropped her bags and weapons and slumped down onto the ground. "I'm so tired," she said and yawned. She looked around and saw Frodo gazing at the horizon.

"Looks like we have to climb these mountains soon," Pippin said as he lowered down next to her. "Did we turn east in the night?" he asked and tore a chunk of bread and washed it down with water.

Gandalf turned and smiled lightly at the young hobbit. "No, Master Took. Behind these hills, the range will turn to southwest. There had been numerous maps in Lord Elrond's house, but I assume you never found time to take a look at them."

Elena chuckled and leaned her head back against the stone. She closed her eyes and tried to find some sleep, but the constant chatting of the others made it near impossible for her. Finally she got up and joined Aragorn at the fire where he was smoking his pipe.

"Can't sleep?" he asked and draped his cloak around her shoulder and offered her the pipe.

"Not really. Thanks," she took the pipe and puffed from it twice before she handed it back. "Do you know which way we are taking?"

"Gandalf said we'll take the pass of Redhorn Gate," he pointed at the high peak in the distance.

"Oh, I know these lands of old," Gimli joined them with a dreamy glance in his eyes. "I have never been there, though, only seen from afar. But their names and history are well known in my culture. Under them lies Khazad-dum. Moria it is called in the elvish tongue. Then there are Barazinbar, the Redhorn and the cruel Caradhras. And if you look closely you can see Silvertine and Cloudyhead behind him. Aye, these mountains are beautiful at sight, yet treacherous and tragic in history."

"And there lie the Misty Mountains, right?" Frodo asked, remembering the stories Bilbo had told him from crossig that mountain range all those years ago with Gimli's father, Gloin, and the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Indeed, young master hobbit," Gimli said with a sigh. "There also lies the deep-shadowed valley which no dwarf can forget: Azalnubizar."

"And this is the way we are taking," Gandalf joined into the conversation.

The sudden clang of swords waved through the air. Elena looked up and saw Pippin sparring with Boromir a bit apart from the group. She smiled lightly and winced as she felt Aragorn shoving her gently. "What's the meaning of that smile?"

"I just think it's good to see that Pippin is willing to learn the use of different weapons. I taught him a bit archery, but I think swords suit him better."

"Right—"she chuckled and got up to join them. Elena hesitated for a moment before she followed him. They lowered down on a boulder and watched Boromir and the hobbit.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin—on your toes—good, very good—I want you to react, not think," Boromir said, panting just a little while the hobbit was a bit more out of breath already.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sam mumbled and earned a hearty laugh from Elena.

"Move your feet," Aragorn called.

"You're doing good," Elena added. Pippin looked over at her with a proud smile. "Pippin, look out!" she called and thanks to his quick reaction he managed to duck from the blow.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," Boromir said a bit more stern. "In battle that blow might have cost you your head."

"And in battle you often fight more than one enemy at once," Elena suddenly said, grabbed her own sword. She approached them and raised her sword a bit. "Come—try and strike me." Steel kissed steel as Pippin's blade met hers.

"Left," Boromir said and the hobbit turned and met his sword.

"Right," Elena called. "Left," and "Low" and "Right" and "Left" again in a constant rhythm with Boromir. She saw that Pippin grew better and faster. Suddenly he ducked and rolled aside and laughed as Boromir's sword met hers in a loud clang. They looked at each other quite surprised, both panted heavily. Another moment passed when Elena grinned cheekily, pushed his sword back, stepped sideways and touched his shoulder lightly with the tip of her sword.

"I think I won," she chuckled and stepped back.

Aragorn chuckled and puffed from his pipe again. Pippin sneaked up behind Boromir, kicked him against his leg and tackled him to the ground. Merry watched for a second and laughed as he joined, the two hobbits rolling around the ground with the taller man. Elena chuckled and cast a glance at Legolas as she saw him stepping on one of the higher boulders.

"What is that?" Sam suddenly asked and looked into the same direction of Legolas. The others stopped doing what they were doing and got up, watching the sky where they spotted a massive dark cloud.

"It's just a cloud," Gimli said and cast a glance at Gandalf, hoping for a sign of reassurance. But there was only doubt on the wizard's wrinkled face. Boromir stepped up next to Elena,

"It's moving fast—against the wind."

She sensed the worry in his voice and turned her head to look at him. His eyes met hers for a second when suddenly Legolas exclaimed,

"Crebain from Dunland!"

That was the moment Aragorn and Elena realized that the fellowship was in danger. "Hide!" they called and scrambled their bags and weapons. Elena grabbed Frodo and Sam and pulled them to cover. Once they were all hiding under an overgrown rock and a few bushes, they remained silent, waited anxiously.

A moment later the sky above them turned darker as a large group of black crows flew over their heads like a swarm of buzzing bees. One crow croaked and within a second the dark winged animals turned and flew back south. Elena felt Sam shiver and took his hand, squeezed it gently to calm him. She cast a glance at Frodo and then to Gandalf as she saw him staggering back to his feet. One by one they crawled out of their hide and patted dust and dirt from their clothes.

"What was that?" Pippin asked and looked up at the wizard.

"Spies of Saruman," he replied highly concerned. "The passage south is being watched," he turned and exchanged a meaningful look with Aragorn. The ranger nodded lightly. Gandalf looked back towards the mountains and pointed at the highest peak. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

* * *

After a more or less sleepless night, the fellowship moved on early on the next morning. They could walk with good speed for a while until the path became steeper and trickier.

"Take my hand," Elena said and helped the four hobbits to climb over a massive rock blocking their way.  
The path wound under a wall of cliffs to their left and a sheer drop into darkness to their right. Above them they could see the grim flanks of Caradhras towering over them like a giant of stone and ice.

Night fell upon them as they started climbing a steep slope. Once they reached the top, they stopped and tried to regain a bit of their strength and drink some more water.

"We shouldn't linger here for too long," Aragorn called as he looked up. Snowflakes began to fall and cover their hair and clothes.

"Are you certain we should move on? There could be a snowstorm!" Elena said. "We have at least a bit protection here," she pointed at an overgrowing of rock a few steps to their left.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf called. "We should hurry."

And so they continued their way. Elena fell back a bit until she walked with Boromir. "This is madness," he grumbled while the snow grew more fierce and swirled into their eyes. "The higher we get, the heavier will it be and that could mean the death of them hobbits."

She nodded. "Finally something we agree on. But it seems Gandalf knows more than we do. He fears something worse than a snowstorm could come upon us up here. I wish he would talk more about his plans—ah," she stumbled over a snow covered rock and dropped on her knees. Boromir reached down and helped her up. "Th—thanks," she smiled lightly at him.

"You're welcome," he smiled back and let go of her. "And, talking about Gandalf's fears, I actually have the feeling this snow could be a contriviance of the enemy. We are not even high up the mountain and this is already thick snow. These lower paths are normally free of snow and ice most of the times even in winter."

"What enemy? Sauron?" she asked confused and saw that Gandalf had stopped at the head of the group. She heard Sam complaining, muttering that he liked snow but only as long as he could snuggle in bed back in his hobbit hole under a warm blanket in front of a fireplace with some hot tea and a good book. She smiled lightly, wishing to be back in Rivendell right now, enjoying the warmth and silence of the library or the Hall of Fire.

"Yes, Sauron. In Gondor they say that he can govern the storms in the Mountain of Shadow that's upon the borders of Mordor. He has strange powers and many allies," Boromir replied as they made their way towards the others. The storm had risen a lot more and even Boromir had a hard time to stand against it.

"Can you hear that?" Merry suddenly called and caused them to fall silent. And just in that very moment they were aware of a strange noise around them. It was as if a deep, chanting voice was carried by the wind. Stones began tumbling down on them and just with a good potion of luck they managed not to get hit by them. The mountain seemed to rumble and crumble, like a growling monster.

"Oh, there's not one of them stone giants breaking out of the mountainside like that time my father was in the Misty Mountains, right?" Gimli called annoyed and jumped back as another boulder crashed down in front of them.

"That voice—that is Saruman!" Gandalf called furiously.

"He's trying to bring to mountain down! We have to do something!" Aragorn replied urgently. "We must turn back!"

"No!" the wizard shook his head and turned away from them, facing the horizon. He rose his staff and began chanting some elvish spells.

"What if we push the snow aside, create a path?" Boromir suggested. "The hobbits sink into that snow. We have not many options left."

"Is there no other way to cross this mountain?" Pippin called, shuddering in the cold air. Their breath steamed in the blizzard cold.

"There is. We should leave and make for the Gap of Rohan and then take the west road to my city!" Boromir replied determined. "It's the safest way, trust me!"

Aragorn shook his head. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"Well, one thing is certain. We cannot cross this mountain through the snow," Elena exclaimed. "We need a miracle or-"

"Or go under it," Gimli added. "Let us go through the mines of Moria."

They all watched Gandalf expectantly and concern was clearly written on his face. Whatever happend on top of the mountain at this very moment, the wizard seemed to consider this as far more safe than whatever might await them underneath.

"Gandalf—"Elena said pleadingly. She shivered violently. All the layers of linen, leather and fur began failing to keep her warm anymore.

The wizard sighed in defeat. "Fine. Let the ringbearer decide."

All eyes shot to the young hobbit and just now Elena saw Boromir holding Merry and Pippin close against him to keep them warm and protected. Despite all the coldness and the wind tugging mercilessly at her, she felt a bit warmer at the sight of this.

"Frodo?" Gandalf said expectantly.

The hobbit looked up at them all, the ring dangling around his neck and he felt as if the weight of the entire world lay on his shoulders once more, dragging him down again. He sighed and finally, with a flash of determination in his big, blue eyes he declared,

"We will go through the mines."

Gandalf nodded slowly. "So be it."

* * *

The spirits were low and Gandalf still brooded over the fact that the Caradhras had defeated them. They had stumbled down the slope in the night and walked the entire night and day. Finally they stopped in the evening. All of them were terribly tired and exhausted. Even though the snow was gone, the wind was still cold.

"I know the events on the pass had tired us out and so we will stay here for the night. Gimli, get a fire going. We should all eat a warm supper and then get as much rest as we can," Gandalf announced and strode a bit apart from them and vanished from their sight for a while.

They huddled together around the fire and it didn't take long after their warm supper that one by one the hobbits fell asleep as well as Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. Boromir had volunteered to take the first watch.

"That was nice of you keeping Merry and Pippin protected and warm up on the pass," Elena said quietly as she shifted closer to him.

"I swore to protect this fellowship. I am not an oathbreaker," he replied with a weak smile.

"I didn't say you are. Tell me—what do you think about this new route? Do you think it's safe?"

He shrugged and rubbed his hands close to the fire. "The road to Moria? Honestly, I do not know what to think of it. All I know is that it may be just as dangerous as the pass over the mountain. Personally I think we should take the Gap of Rohan."

"I have never been close to that place. I always planned to, but—I know it might sound silly, but not far from there my parents had lived. Lord Elrond told me. Even though I am quite adventurous, but I never found the guts to go and see the ruins of the place I might have called my home."

"That's not silly. You said you never got to know your parents? What happened?"

"I only know what Elrond told me. Orcs were swarming the lands. The town was burned down. My mother was heavy with child while she and my father and several other townpeople travelled across the country until they were close to Rivendell. They fell under another attack. My father died there, but the elves managed to safe my mother. She brought me to life in that night, but—she didn't make it. That's all I know."

"That's quite a troublesome past."

"Well, as a child I had not understand that I am not really Arwen's or Aragorn's sister. But the older I got the more I understood and the more questions burned in my soul but—it makes no sense to seek for anwers. My childhood was wonderful and I have the best friends and something like a family. I can't imagine a life without Aragorn and the elves anymore while on the other side I can't imagine my life with my actual parents for I never knew them."

They fell silent for a while, enjoying the warmth and sound of the crackling fire. Finally Elena patted on her thighs. "I should get some sleep, too. I think Aragorn will take the next shift if I'm not mistaken. Good night, Boromir."

He nodded and watched her snuggling under her blanket near the fire close to Aragorn and Legolas. "Good night,Elena," he whispered, took his sword and a whetstone and began working the steel quietly until Aragorn took the next shift and finally Boromir had the chance to catch some sleep as well.

And sleep was what they all needed the most. Little did they know what was waiting for them in the depth of the mountains.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story and for all your wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming :)**

**You might have noticed it, but I will say it officially that this story will be based mainly on the book version with some movie verse scenes and later, of course, a lot lot more independent stuff! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to comment or send PMs if you have any questions or suggestions. **

**I am certain I'm able to update within next week again! **


	10. Eyes in the Dark

The early morning sun peeked almost sleepily over the mountainside and sent its pale light into the basin where the Fellowship had set their camp in the previous night.

The hobbits had been the first up on their feet, busily preparing breakfast for everyone. Elena jerked awake as a warm, soft something nudged her face. Her eyes flew open and she stared up at the nostrils of Bill the pony.

"Oh, it's just you," she said and chuckled lightly as she patted the pony's snout. She sat up and met Boromir's gaze. "Morning—"she mumbled still a bit sleepy and pushed herself up from the ground.

"Are you always so easy to scare in the morning? I'm just asking—not that I wake you one day and die with a dagger in my eye," he said teasingly. And yet she spotted the hint of a smile on his face. And much to her own dismay she had already realized that it was almost impossible for her to be angry at him whenever he smiled at her like that.

She shrugged and gathered her few belongings. "Could have been an enemy."

"Do you think the Nazgul poke you before they kill you?"

Aragorn sighed. "Enough now. Both of you. We should break our fast and move on. There are still several leagues separating us from Moria," he strode along the camp. "Merry, Pippin, put the fire out if you don't need it anymore. Sam, prepare the pony."

The hobbits did what they were told to do and soon after they had their breakfast, the Fellowship left the basin and continued on their way which led them over hills and through muddy swamp-lands until they reached the grassy plains again with the mountains always looming up before them.

"Master Gimli? Can you tell us a bit more about those mines? What can we expect in there?" Pippin called while he walked together with Elena. "Do the dwarves have lots of food and drinks there? I could use some warm meal now."

The dwarf turned his head and smiled brightly at the young hobbit. "Oh, you will enjoy the mines very much, Master Hobbit. Its ancient halls of stone, crackling fires, the scent of meat and mead. Lots of delicious food and drinks. My cousin, Balin, will make us a warm welcome and fill our growling bellies and warm our weary bones."

"To put it plainly: We can eat and drink 'til we pass out," Elena replied amused and earned a hearty laugh from Gimli.

"I wouldn't mind that," Pippin said and smiled at her.

Elena looked along the company and realized that Gandalf was strangely quiet whenever Gimli began to speak about the glorious and magnificent mines. Something was on his mind. Something he did not dare to tell them. Was there truly a prosperous fortress waiting for them or were they just stepping into another evil trap of the enemy? An evil he definitely did not chose as his first route option. The wizard had insisted they should climb over the mountain instead of taking the normally easier route underneath it where they wouldn't have to face piles of snow and slippery ice or tricky cliffs and falling rocks. What was it that plagued Gandalf's mind?

She cast a glance at Boromir and saw he was walking silently and close behind Merry and Pippin. He seemed to be deep in thoughts as well. She approached him and whispered,

"What's on your mind?"

"I am still reluctant about those mines. The dwarf has never been there. And if I remember correctly, his father had spoken about Moria when we met him in Rivendell and he had said they haven't heard a word for many years from those who had settled there."

"Well, maybe it's abandoned. For whatever reason. But it is still the best route to take now, since we cannot climb the mountain. I bet the enemy won't expect us taking the road through Moria. I believe he will now focus on the gate of Rohan," she replied thoughtfully.

He cast a quick glance at her. "We don't know what the enemy expects. It is highly likely that he spies all the possible routes. The obvious and the less obvious ones. Entering the mines could mean we are stepping right into one of his traps," he said and added quite bitterly, "That is as if we go and knock at the door of the Dark Tower and ask Sauron to come out to play. Moria—even the sound of it is bitter on my tongue."

She was just about to reply, but Gandalf suddenly appeared next to her. "You have no idea what you are saying if you compare the mines of Moria with Sauron's fortress. I have been there, in the depths of the dark Lord's dungeons—even though it was just his former and weaker fortress of Dol Guldur. But hear me out—whoever steps through the gate of Barad-Dûr, will never return."

They kept silent until the wizard added more lightly, "I wouldn't accept leading you through the mines if there would be no hope. Certainly, if there are Orcs lurking in the dark, we might have a hard time in there. But most of the orcs who lived in the Misty Mountains have been wiped out or expelled in the Battle of the Five Armies. The Eagles told me that some Orcs are gathering again in faraway places; but there is still hope that Moria is free of them."

"Well, whatever is waiting for us, it is the only way we can take now. We shouldn't give up hope, you are right," Elena replied determined. And she tried to keep her hopes up.

She really did.

* * *

The light of day was fading as they reached a small hill which Aragorn had decided would be the best to set their camp again. Old trees were growing on the top and much to their relief it was secured by a half circle of stones and boulders. Sam secured the pony at one of the trees while Elena helped Pippin to get the fire going. Even though they had been aware of the howling of wolves around them, but Gandalf was certain that even darkness would not protect them and so it would make no difference if they made a fire or not.

"I wish we could reach the other side of the mountain quicker," Pippin mumbled sleepily. He had just finished his meal and snuggled up on his sleeping roll.

"Maybe you should grow a pair of wings to carry us over the mountain then. Otherwise keep quiet and sleep," Merry grumbled and rolled onto his side to try and catch some sleep.

"You should sleep, too," Elena stepped closer to Aragorn. "You are restless since we left the mountain and I don't like that. You need your strength like all of us do. Let me take the first watch tonight."

"There are still wolves and probably wargs hunting us. I prefer to stay awake with you then," he protested and looked down into her eyes. They held gaze for several seconds until he sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if you see or hear anything nearby, wake me up. Maybe we don't need to startle the entire camp and can take them out together. The hobbits are weary and dead tired, they should try and get as much sleep as possible. Who knows when we'll get the next chance to take a rest."

She stifled a laugh and patted his shoulder. "You seem to forget that I'm a ranger just like you. I learned from the best—"she winked at him. "And now go and sleep. I will wake you if I need help, I promise."

Once the others were all asleep, Elena rummaged in her bag and pulled out a small knife and a piece of wood and lowered down under one of the trees. She scanned the surrounding for a moment and finally started carving the wood. The warmth of the fire and the fresh breeze caused her eyes to grow heavier with each passing hour and just as she was about to doze off, she suddenly dropped her knife and the wood and got up. She blinked again, as if making sure she hadn't just hallucinated but there she saw them again. A pair of glowing eyes watching her from the darkness outside the stone circle. She snatched her bow and quiver from the ground and notched an arrow, it's tip glinting dangerously in the light of the fire as she aimed into the looking away from the pair of eyes she suddenly realized that there were more. A lot more. At least ten or fifteen pairs of glowing red eyes. And a snarl. A chant of deep growling and she immediately knew the wolves had finally found them. She tried to reach Aragorn but she knew she would wake the hobbits as well by trying to reach him and that would only cause chaos. She quickly looked down and kicked Boromir softly into the back in an attempt to wake him. He grumbled sleepily and turned around. She nudged him again with her boot and hissed quietly, "Wake up."

With a frown he opened his eyes and looked up at her. It took a few seconds for him to realize that she was aiming at something and he knew something wasn't quite right. Quickly he staggered to his feet and drew his sword. Before he could ask what was wrong he already heard the growling surrounding them. He swore quietly and stepped closer to her. "You don't plan to take on them alone?"

"No, I'll have you by my side, won't I?" she replied without looking at him. And she didn't need to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief.

"We are two. We cannot fight them alone. There are at least fifteen surrounding us," he hissed again which only caused Gandalf to suddenly snap awake. Quickly, the wizard grabbed his staff and immediately walked towards the wolves.

"Listen, Hound of Sauron! Gandalf is here! Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring!" he cried out, raising his staff higher.

Just as the wizard had assumed, the big wolf growled and snarled again before he finally pounced at him, but he didn't make it to reach Gandalf when two arrows crossed in mid-air and dug deep into the beast's heart and lungs. Elena looked around and saw Legolas drawing another arrow. He winked at her for a second and she smiled lightly at him, notching an arrow again as well just in case the other wolves would dare to attack, too. Aragorn had woken and joined Gandalf as the two of them strode along the hill, checking if the wolves were still lurking somewhere, but they couldn't see any of them at the moment and so they returned to the camp.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Aragorn asked her a bit irritated but Elena scowled at him as she replied,

"I wanted to avoid chaos by waking the entire camp at once. Boromir and I could've taken on them easily together."

"I still highly doubt that, though," Boromir said quietly and sheathed his sword again, ignoring the angry twinkle in her mismatched eyes.

"Well, we are all still alive. That is the most important fact, but we should be on guard even more now. The wolves might be gone for now, but that doesn't mean they won't return later," Gandalf intervened and cast a glance down the hillside.

Elena cast a glance at the hobbits, making sure they were all still asleep. And they were indeed. She strapped her quiver and bow on her back to keep it close and ready to use if necessary. Boromir bent down and picked up a knife and a carved wooden eagle. He examined it quite intently until Elena snatched it from him.

"That is mine," she said sharply and pushed eagle and knife back into her bag. She felt the man's eyes on her back, but she tried to ignore him as best as she could. He had made her appear like a fool in front of the others. Even though she knew Aragorn and Gandalf didn't take her for a fool, but the fact that Boromir still had a bit of doubt in her made her feel angry. She sighed and slumped down on the ground close to Merry and Pippin. "I will try and catch some sleep now. Maybe our Lord Boromir would like to take the next watch for he seems to know best what to do in a situation like this. Good night," she said sarcastically and lowered down onto her side, facing them with her back.

Boromir thoughtfully looked down at her for a moment until he huffed and strode to the opposite side of the camp. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a quick amused glance before they decided to join Boromir for the next watch. Six eyes would definitely be better than two tonight.

"One thing you should know about Elena," Aragorn said quietly once they lowered down next to Boromir, "Never underestimate her and never let her know you doubt in her. Which you shouldn't at all. She is a ranger just like me and her decision to let the hobbits and the rest of us sleep was exactly what I would have done."

"I don't underestimate her. And I did not mean to offend her, but I have learned the more weapons you have the higher the chance of success. Two against fifteen would've been madness."

Aragorn chuckled quietly and leaned in closer. "And never tell her this, either."

"Do you think I have a death wish?" he asked amused and cast a glance at the girl again as she rolled onto her stomach, snoring very lightly. He chuckled and finally unglued his eyes off her again to scan the surrounding, but the rest of the night was rather quiet except the ever waving howl of the wolves in the distance.

* * *

**First of all I wish you all a very merry Christmas! I wanted to update this story before the holiday season and I will try and update before New Years again! **

**If you enjoyed this little "filler" chapter, please leave some positive feedback! :) That would make me very happy! **

**And, regarding the chapter, what do you think will Elena do with the little wooden eagle she had carved? Any ideas? ^^ **


	11. Sore Feet

After their encounter with the wolves the previous night, the group packed their belongings while the sun bathed the country in its warm, golden light.

"No wolves nearby as far as I can see," Elena called from atop the hill from which she had a perfect overlook of the landscape.

Legolas joined her and cast a glance around as well. She watched him curiously and finally he nodded in confirmation. "I neither see or sense any wolves nearby. I suppose we can move on undisturbed for a while."

Together they walked back into their camp where Sam began loading his bags onto Bill's back. Elena watched him for a while and saw how tender he spoke and touched the elder pony. She knew it would break the poor hobbit's heart when they will reveal to him that Bill cannot enter the mine with them once they reached it. Maybe Sam already knew it and still pushed these thoughts away, ignoring them as best as he could. He seemed to feel a pair of eyes watching him and turned to look at her. The look in his eyes told her exactly that as he sent her a half-hearted smile. She provided him with a little smile as well before she turned to pick up her bags and strapped her bow and quiver onto her back and attached the sword to her hip.

After a quick breakfast consisting of some pieces of bread, cheese and tomatoes with a few slices of bacon which Pippin had prepared over the fire, they left their camp at midday. Their spirits were actually quite high on this day, for the weather had changed again. While it was stormy the previous day, the wind had turned now which caused the white clouds to break and give way for the shimmering clear blue sky above their heads.

Merry inhaled deeply. "Ah, that feels almost like back in the Shire."

"Yes, except this entire walking thing isn't quite my taste," Pippin replied and pushed some cheese into his mouth. He saw Elena watching him with a cocked eyebrow. "Second breakfast," he said and handed her some bits of cheese he had saved from breakfast. "Want some?"

She laughed lightly and lifted her hand. "No, thanks. I would never steal a hobbit's second breakfast."

"Though I would gladly share it with you. But if you don't want to, there is more for me," he grinned and continued to munch his cheese.

Elena shook her head in amusement and cast a quick glance at Boromir who was walking at her left hand side a few steps away though. She wondered if he was keeping his distance from her on purpose or if he wasn't aware of it. She thought back to their last night encounter and their little argument, though it wasn't that much of an argument at all. Had she hurt his feelings somehow? She couldn't rememeber what exactly she might have said to him. She was pulled out of her train of thoughts when Gandalf turned his head and called,

"We must reach the doors before sunset. Or I fear we shall not reach them at all. It is not far, but our path may be winding, for here Aragorn cannot guide us; he has seldom walked in this country, and only once have I been under the west wall of Moria, and that was long ago," he pointed south-east towards the shadow of the mountainside and added, "There it lies. When we left the pass I led you southwards, and not back to our starting point, as some of you may have noticed."

"And why did you do that?" Sam asked confused, leading Bill at his reins while the faithful pony trotted behind him.

Gandalf looked back at them. "Isn't that obvious, Samwise Gamgee? Now we have several miles less to cross, and haste is needed you all might know. And not let us hurry a bit!"

"Considering our luck, the gates are lost forever and unable to pass. Fine image being trapped between wolves and a wall," Boromir grumbled as they moved on.

"Maybe you should not give hopes up so quickly," Elena replied and caught his glance for a second before she moved on ahead to where Aragorn and Legolas were walking.

Gimli had decided to move to the front of the group now walking next to Gandalf. It was clear that the dwarf couldn't await to see the mines with his own eyes for the first time in his life after hearing so many wonderful stories about these prosperous halls. Even though the dark shadow still circled through his mind. The fact that no one had heard a word from his cousin Balin or Ori or any of the other dwarves who had settled there so many years ago for quite a long time now made him become a bit anxious as well. Mixed with his excitement, he couldn't quite contain himself and so his body was pushed forward mile over mile without a single sign of weariness.

"One thing is for sure...once a dwarf is running, he might not be stopped so easily again," Elena said after they had wandered for several hours and the sun was already about to sink again. It might be late afternoon and still there was no sign of any living being around, nor the path which would lead them to the gate of Moria.

"Still holding hopes high?" Boromir remarked with a side-glance at her and she felt the tease in his voice. Her mismatched eyes met his green-grey ones for a moment before a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I do and it would be best you do, too. I am certain we will reach the mines by nightfall."

"Reaching the mines and being able to enter are two different pairs of shoes," he replied and broke their eye contact again, stepping over a root overgrowing the ground.

Aragorn turned his head to look at them for a moment, a light grin curled his lips as he met Elena's gaze for a second. She watched him questioningly which he only replied with a wink and turned his attention back on the road. He couldn't put a finger on it yet, but the constant squabbles between the Captain of Gondor and the blonde ranger seemed to become less heated and formed a more teasing manner. Like lovers would do. Though Elena would never admit it, but he could see that she enjoyed it very much. Both to tease and to be teased in return and he had the feeling that Boromir felt just the same. The problem was that those two were too much alike in certain ways, especially their thick-headed personality, that they would not see it unless you tied them together with a thick robe face to face and lock them into a room together. The image of that made him stiffle a light laugh before he stopped in his track as he saw the others in front of him do the same.

"Look!" Gimli called and pointed at something down the hill he was standing on top of. They hurried up to him and looked at the small empty riverbed he was pointing at. A relieved sigh escaped Gandalf as he said,

"Here it is at last! This is where the stream ran. Sirannon, the Gate-stream, they used to call it. But what has happened to the water, I cannot guess. It used to be swift and noisy. Come," he moved on. "We must hurry on. We are late."

"But we're hungry!" Pippin complained as they followed the trail for many more miles. "Can't we just stop for a little while, just an hour, to eat and rest?"

"Yes! He is right! You said it isn't that far anymore, so we can surely spare an hour for food and to ease our sore feet a bit," Frodo agreed and as he, the ringbearer, spoke, Gandalf finally stopped and sighed heavily.

"Hobbits," he simply stated and nodded with a wave of his hand. "One hour. Not a minute longer."

Thankful for this short time granted them to calm down a bit and fill their bellies, the Hobbits quickly covered the ground with a blanket and placed all kinds of food onto it. Everything that didn't need to be cooked over a fire. They had tomatoes, bread, some mushrooms, carrotts and cheese as well as some berries and nuts.

While they ate, Elena sat down on one of the boulders and pulled out the wooden Eagle she still had to finish. She began to carve a bit and looked over at the four Hobbits. Pippin caught her gaze and smiled brightly at her. Elena couldn't say what exactly it was about him, but she felt quite a deep connection to this particular Hobbit. Not in a romantic way, of course, but more like as if he was some kind of younger brother she had to protect. Then again, the same feeling came when she thought of Merry, Sam and Frodo as well. But still, Pippin was different and she knew that his part in this journey would be just as important as that of Frodo. Despite his quite chaotic and reckless nature. She looked down at the carved Eagle in her hand and smiled lightly. And all of a sudden, another idea came to her and she began carving again, more careful now.

"What are you doing?" Boromir asked curiously as he walked by.

"Psst..."she hushed him and concentrated on her work again, the tip of her tongue visible between her teeth. She felt his gaze still on her and tried to ignore him. If he caused her to destroy her work just because of his mere presence, she couldn't guarantee he would survive it.

Boromir chuckled lightly and shook his head before he left her again. Once she was certain he was gone, she looked up for a brief second and watched him facing his back at her. A lock of her hair fell into her face and she blew in an attempt to get it back into its original place but it didn't work. She placed the wooden Eagle back into her satchel and pushed the strand of hair back behind her ear. She would find another time to finish the Eagle.

"Smitten, are we?"

"What?" she looked around when Aragorn lowered down next to her with a cheeky grin on his lips.

"I just saw the look in your eyes and thought I should ask," he said amused and looked over at Boromir who spoke with Merry and Pippin.

"I am _not_ smitten. I hardly even know him," she protested and shifted to sit cross-legged. "And besides that...we don't have time for such folly."

His eyebrows shot up as he watched her amused. "So, what you're saying is that _if_ we would have time for such folly, you _would _consider it?"

She gaped at him quite dumbfounded, her mouth opened and closed while she desperately tried to come up with a clever remark. How could she overlook that mistake in her statement? She should have know that Aragorn would point that out and use it against her to tease her further. He was just like an elder brother would be, teasing his little sister when it came to such matters. While at the same time, Elena was certain he would warn her or protect her if she would ever fall in love with the wrong man. But Boromir seemed not to be such a man in Aragorn's eyes. She cleared her throat and pushed these thoughts aside.

"Oh, be quiet," she simply huffed and got up. She heard him chuckle lightly as she left him. According to the position of the sun, the hour might be over soon. Gandalf also prepared himself and shooed the hobbits to pack their belongings again for they would leave and soon they moved on, now eager to reach their destination.

The Mines of Moria.

* * *

**Be prepared for the next chapter! It will be long and quite eventful! :) **


	12. Angel

**Yes, finally I found time and inspiration to get back to this story! I am sorry for the long wait, but things had been rather busy at work etc and I lost motivation for this story for a while! But now I am back! :D **

**There will be a song in this chapter. To make it fit into the situation, I am changing a few parts of the lyrics though ;) This is the song (so you get an idea of the melody) **

**/watch?v=i1GmxMTwUgs**

**I hope you're still with me and if you enjoy it, let me know. And remember, this is a slowmance ;) **

* * *

"Speak, friend, and enter."

That was what the fellowship heard from Gandalf for more than an hour by now. After their perilous journey over the Caradhras and back over the plains, being threatened by a pack of wolves in the night, they finally had reached the door that would lead them into the mines of Moria. Or so, they hoped it would if only it would open for them.

Elena leaned against the stony wall of the high cliffs, watching the wizard desperately trying to find the correct spell which would open the door. Her gaze then wandered among the rest of the group. Frodo seemed to be the one feeling most uneasy out of all of them as he was shivering in the chill wind that swept through the passage. Sam also looked miserable as just a few moments ago, he had to say goodbye to Bill, the pony, after Aragorn had advised him it would be the best for him to leave because the mines were no place for a pony even if it was a brave one like Bill.

_Splash._

She looked up and saw Merry and Pippin tossing pebbles over and into the water of the dark lake. Dark ripples began to fan out, silently rolling towards the shore. Just as Pippin was about to throw another stone, Aragorn wrapped his fingers around the young hobbit's wrist.

"Do not disturb the water," he said ominously.

Elena tilted her head as she saw the look he exchanged with Boromir. Did they know something? Was there some monster in the lake they knew about? She saw Aragorn's hand creeping down towards his sword, yet everything was still quiet around them. A heavy sigh from Gandalf was the first to cut through the silence and they all turned to look at the wizard dropping down on a boulder, head in his hands as he sat beside Frodo.

"Is he—giving up?" Elena whispered to Boromir who was closest next to her.

He shrugged. "It appears so. I knew it was a—"

"Mistake to come here, yes, I think we all get it now," she replied and rolled her eyes.

"You two are no great help, either," Aragorn said and turned away from them to stride along the shore of the lake, his entire body still on alert.

Suddenly, they heard Frodo say, "It's a riddle!"

They all turned to look at him. He added hastily, "Speak, friend, and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Now all eyes shot to Gandalf in high anticipation. Elena shifted from one foot to the other, accidentally tilting a bit to the side and bumping against Boromir. He paid no attention to her though and she quickly shifted away from him as Gandalf's face lit with realization.

"Oh…mellon!" he said out loud and got up again.

And just as he had spoken the word, a low rumble came from the stone door as it swung outwards. Hearts thumping in their chests, they all stepped closer and peered into the pitch blackness.

"Was about time,"Merry mumbled to Pippin as they grabbed their bags and followed Gandalf inside. One by one, the others entered, too. Elena took her bag from the ground and followed Aragorn and Boromir. Suddenly she heard a splash behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks and cast a glance back over her shoulder while the others didn't seem to have noticed anything. Her gaze wandered along the lake and the shore, but the water lay dark and silent just like the entire hours before. Surely, it had just been her imagination or maybe there _were_ some fish in the lake and one of them had grazed the surface for a moment or had jumped. She shrugged and turned back to the others.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin—and they call this a mine—"Gimli said and with a snort he added rather dramatically, "A mine!"

A strange smell crept into Elena's nose. "Something's not right,"she mumbled more to herself.

That was when Gandalf made the tip of his staff glow in a white-blue light which then revealed the entire mess inside the chamber. Gimli gasped in horror and the others also recoiled quite shocked as they spotted many dwarf skeletons. The armor and shields were rusty and peppered with arrows and axes. It was a mass grave.

"This is no mine! It's a tomb,"Boromir breathed and unsheathed his sword as if he expected enemies to attack at any second. Following his intuition, Elena and Aragorn unsheathed theirs as well.

"Oh no! No! No!" Gimli was obviously the one most shocked about their discovery. He had expected roaring fires, a warm welcome by his kin, meeting his cousin Balin.

Legolas walked to one of the skeletons and pulled an arrow out of a shield. "Goblins,"he spat and dropped it.

"We should leave. I don't have a good feeling about this place,"Elena said and stepped behind Merry and Pippin as they made their way backwards towards the entrance again. All of them had now their weapons ready, all of them expecting to be attacked by goblins.

Boromir said, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

"I agree,"Elena added. "For once…I really do."

But just in that moment, Frodo suddenly dropped to the ground and was dragged towards the exit. A long, ugly arm of a kraken was wrapped around his ankle.

"Frodo!" Elena called and jumped forward and together with Aragorn she hacked at the tentacle. Once they freed him from its grip, Aragorn pulled him to safety while Boromir and Elena continued attacking the monster. Just as they were certain the beast was beaten, at least twenty more tentacles emerged out of the lake and lashed at them. Again one of them grabbed Frodo, another one suddenly got hold of Elena's waist. While Frodo was dragged towards the water, Elena was lifted up. She screamed and dropped her sword out of shock.

"Let me go, you ugly beast!"she yelled and started hammering against the tentacles with her fists.

Aragorn had managed to free Frodo again who was quickly pulled out of the monster's reach by Merry and Pippin. Legolas shot his arrows, Gimli hacked some tentacles and so did Boromir and Aragorn. Suddenly, the monster let go of Elena and she closed her eyes as she fell. She expected to hit the hard ground or splash into the lake but instead she felt tight arms catching her.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf called.

"Legolas!" Boromir called as he turned, still carrying her. That was a fact she just now realized and her eyes shot open. But before she could protest, the fellowship stumbled back into the darkness of the mines. The monster ripped at the door and with a loud crash, ripped it away. Within a blink of an eye, tons of rocks sealed the doorway, throwing them into pitch darkness and trap them in the mines.

All of them panted heavily and Elena clutched to Boromir's biceps, squeezing it. "Put me down, please."

Just now he seemed to remember he still carried her. He cleared his throat and placed her down again. She brushed off some dirt from her clothes and looked back at him, his eyes shimmering grey in the faint light of Gandalf's staff.

"Thank you for catching me, though,"she finally said with a light, thankful smile.

He tilted his head and was about to reply, but Gandalf spoke again, "We now have but one choice—we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard—there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

"Sounds very promising,"Pippin mumbled and shouldered his bag as he followed the wizard.

"Here, take this,"Aragorn said as he stepped up next to Elena. "You lost your sword outside. This should fit," he handed her one of his spare daggers.

"Thank you,"she kept it in hand just in case. "Do you think we will make it out of here?"

He looked thoughtful before he nodded. "I trust Gandalf. He will find a way."

* * *

"I have no memory of this place,"Gandalf said after they had walked for many hours. Before them, the path split into three passages. Each one led into a dark tunnel.

As it was clear that Gandalf needed some time to figure out which way they should take, the fellowship decided to stay where they were for the rest of the night. The hobbits huddled together, eating a few bits of lembas and soon drifted off to not so peaceful sleep.

"Do you think that kraken was controlled by Saruman?" Elena whispered as Aragorn made himself comfortable next to her. "I mean, he was quite fixed on Frodo."

"Could be, yes. And I'm certain that was not the only beast waiting for us down here."

"What else could be in these mines? Besides goblins and orcs?"

"Cave trolls?" Boromir suggested from her other side. She had just then noticed him at all. "To just name one vile thing."

She nodded thoughtfully. Then her gaze drifted over to Merry and Pippin who had just jerked out of their sleep again.

"They are so brave,"she said quietly. "So young and brave."

"Hobbits are truly remarkable,"Aragorn agreed and lit his pipe. Smoke swirled around their heads.

Pippin slowly staggered to his feet and walked over to them, carefully climbing over Gimli who lay on his back, lightly snoring in his sleep. Legolas stood nearby and stared into the dark abyss below without speaking a single word. If he saw something or not, no one knew, but if he did he would surely tell them.

"I can't sleep,"Pippin mumbled and rubbed his eyes as he sat down. "When I close my eyes, the kraken tries to drag Frodo into the lake—and you."

She sent him a reassuring smile. "But we're all fine. Isn't that the most important thing?"

The young hobbit nodded slowly and yawned. Elena suddenly felt a strange tug in her chest. Something in her memory tried to come forward. And all of a sudden, she started humming a slow, beautiful melody. Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Pippin looked at her surprised, yet no one said a word. As she stopped, she looked at each of them, her gaze lingering on Boromir for a heartbeat longer than the rest before she cleared her throat.

"That's strange,"she said. "I have the feeling I knew this melody all my life, but—I can't remember from where. I even know the words to it."

"If the text is a beautiful as the melody, I'd like to hear it,"Pippin said and watched her expectantly.

She cast a quick glance over at Gandalf, but the wizard was still facing them with his back, smoking his pipe in silence. Then she looked back at the young hobbits sitting in front of her. Finally she nodded.

"Fine—maybe it helps you to rest."

She closed her eyes again and began humming the melody, then she sang with her soft voice:

_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms of an angel_  
_fly away from here_  
_from this dark cold cave_  
_and the endlessness that you fear._  
_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_of your silent reverie_  
_you're in the arms of an angel_  
_May you find comfort there._

As she opened her eyes again, she saw that Merry and Pippin had both fallen asleep again, and this time they seemed to be peaceful. She smiled and got up, pulled a blanket out of her bag and covered them with it.

"Good night, brave little hobbits,"she whispered.


End file.
